In The Town Of Tokyo
by DuckyNinja
Summary: It was just supposed to be a one-night stand but who knew it would only take them seven days to become engaged. "You need a woman in your life Sasuke." "I do have one." Sakura's face was marred with shock, "You do? who is it?" he returned her gaze, "You."
1. Little Miss Naive

**A/N: So I was bored and ended up writing this. And I thought I might as well upload it. So this is my second fic but I promise not to abandon the other one :D Enjoy!**

**Summary: "I'm sorry but, you, Haruno Sakura have just told me that you think you may have slept with the infamous beauty that is Uchiha Sasuke?" "Yeh…". Only in the town of tokyo.**

Disclaimer: If only I had thought of naruto first *thinks back to random time in history*

* * *

In the town of Tokyo, you could ask any woman if she knew Uchiha Sasuke and their immediate response would be one confirming their in depth knowledge of him. Yes that's right, Uchiha Sasuke was a notorious charmer to the ladies of the city. His name was on the tip of every woman's tongue and the tip of every woman's tongue was somewhere on him.

His beauty was rare and hypnotic, one unrivalled amongst any man you could ever meet in a lifetime. His intense gaze could captivate you and immediately lead you astray, forcing you down a criminal's path as if you had been convicted for an addiction to heroin; only in this case it was lust. Every woman would indulge in this addiction and crave desperately for more of him. Even if it were a mere glance, their minds would become infected with his image and smell.

Uchiha Sasuke was a god amongst people. However, there was one thing that women never took into consideration when bedding him. The aftermath. Yes that dreadful aftermath of the passionate night that ended only hours ago. Uchiha Sasuke may have been god-like but there was one thing he wasn't and that was a sticker.

He hated and I mean _hated_ sticking around. Oh don't get me wrong, he was happy to play the game but as soon as the demo was over, the only thing left lingering would be his cologne.

So I guess you are wondering where this is going? Patience is a virtue you know. Ahem, without further ado I present the tale of the not so usual love story of Uchiha Sasuke and none other than Haruno Sakura.

**¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦ Little Miss Naïve ¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦**

Haruno Sakura was not a city girl. She had grown up in a conventional family home situated in the small town of Konoha where everyone knew everyone. It was a quiet and safe town where the term 'drama' didn't exist in the town's vocabulary.

Throughout life she wished to leave the secure confines of its four walls and explore the un-known land that was Tokyo, the city that inhabited anything from models to drunkards, success to crime and most certainly _a lot_ of drama. So at the age of 18, she fled her home, leaving her family to mourn their 'loss' and began her new life in the city. During the first few months of her arrival, her life had been seasoned with a spice only attainable in Tokyo. She now lived the life she had envied when reading trashy magazines about upcoming movies and celebrity affairs. _She_, Haruno Sakura, a village girl was now experiencing life in its true light.

Sure it had been hectic at first, but with the help of her newly acquainted friends, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten, she was able to fly through the next few years in a breeze.

Which brings us to the present day. Sakura had a few months ago graduated from Tokyo U and was now in the midst of celebrating full entitlement to adulthood. At the age of 21, she had become accustomed to life in the city, fully aware of every possible danger _and_ delight.

She sat, legs tightly scrunched up against her chest, on her leather couch recovering from the wild night she had spent with her friends partying into the early hours in celebration. Her mind pulsed with pain as the force of her hangover overcame any sort of comfort the sofa provided. It was as if the hangover had sprouted arms and legs, and had wrapped them tightly around her skull, squeezing the hell out of it. So, in order to distract herself from the little monster in her head, she let her mind stray over the morning's earlier events in which she had had the pleasure (or displeasure, she still wasn't too sure) of finding a dark, handsome man lying comfortably under her quilts.

* * *

Now, Sasuke usually had woman drooling all over him when they saw he'd been in their company for an eventful evening, so you can understand why he was totally unprepared for the reaction that screamed from the pinkette's mouth…

"AHHHHH!" Sakura's voice quaked thunderously as she scrambled for the covers and leapt from her bed, the springs rebounding to buck Sasuke's (naked) sleep racked body.

"What the fuck!" he spat instinctively with a growl curling in his throat. He really didn't need any of this before he had gotten the chance to wake up _naturally_. His eyelids cautiously lifted to reveal two smouldering black eyes, burning with anger as they swept across the ceiling, down the pale walls to slowly absorb his unrecognisable surroundings and-

He stopped his scrolling eyes. Cold… in the lower regions. Why?

His question was soon answered when both eyes landed on the naked site of his lap. Immediately his eyes darted to his side, catching a bulk of white hanging in a crumpled heap, hiding a certain female's body from exposure. He dragged his eyes up her length, careful to scrutinise every unnoticeable movement and every heave of her chest as she desperately tried to calm her breathing. Finally, after what was surely the longest look over she'd been through, his eyes reached hers. Ignoring all primal instincts to climb towards her and kiss her hard, the only thing dominating his mind was the thought of her being the one who woke him with that inhumane screech. _And_ taking his only form of cover.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sakura bit out, interrupting Sasuke's train of thought.

"Hn, more like why the fuck are you screaming." he said whilst pulling his body from the bed (Sakura didn't miss how his muscles tensed, revealing a more defined shape to them) and got to searching for his clothes.

The quicker he found his things, the quicker he could leave and never see this crazy woman again.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my clothes, what does it look like." Sarcasm saturated his reply as he started having some success in finding his garments.

"Naked!"

"Hn."

"In my room!" her breathing was quickening beyond the point of healthy, "You have the cheek to prance around looking for your clothes whilst being fucking naked in my room!"

It was early, she was hung over and she was pissed. These three things weren't exactly a match made in heaven and trust me, when it came to Haruno Sakura's temper, you made sure to make yourself scarce.

"What do you expect, you have all the covers." _And I'm not prancing around._ Sasuke's mind gritted out in a sigh.

"Yeah well I'm not exactly gonna stand around with my whole body on show."

"That would suit me." he replied. Sakura swore she could hear him smirking.

"Besides," he continued, turning around to reveal his rippling muscles and what Sakura thought to be quite a nice- "I think we've passed the formalities." Sasuke motioned towards the crumbled mattress covers that were the only other witness as to what went on in their fiery moment together.

Sakura could only agree, albeit silently, with him. They had long since past the stages of level 1 and had already entered into the boss round. She sighed a long and deep breath. She hardly knew this guy and already she was feeling the stresses of being in a relationship.

When it came to boyfriends, Sakura was always lucky. She'd had her fair share of good relationships throughout her years in Tokyo, all of them lasting for as long as they could until, finally, it was time to end it. This however was a totally different situation. The man she stood opposite to had, using his actions, made it _very_ clear that he wasn't the stick around type, thus their moment only lasting for a night. This, she was new to.

Ah I digress.

Sakura took advantage of his back facing towards her and stared fixedly at the curvature of his bottom, admiring its firmness and imagining how nice it would be to run her hands over it every. _Single. __**Day**_.

Seriously, hormones are a complicated part of the human anatomy.

After what seemed to be an eternity of intrigued staring she managed to snap out of her daze. In front of her now was a scruffily dressed (sexy looking) man who stood smirking at her dreamy expression.

"Now that you've managed to stop staring, could you move." His tone was commanding, the type used to address a dog _not_ a 21-year-old woman.

Registering with reality, Sakura managed to finally growl out a retort, "Excuse me, don't talk to _me _like that, I'm not your lapdog."

"Hn."

"That's not a word."

"Hn."

"Are you deaf?"

"No."

"Then you would have heard me say that 'Hn' isn't a _word_."

"Hn."

"Get out!" she barked, her efforts to tolerate this guy all in vein. Opening her bedroom door roughly, the hinges protesting with a short whine, she ushered him out with the wave of her hand.

"Gladly."

* * *

Her mind slowly drifted away as her reminisces were swallowed into a black void and the deathly pulse returning to mock her. _Why did I have to shout earlier? _Was all she could think regrettably as the pulse became stronger almost like it had a truck ramming against the bone of her skull.

The only thing that was able to move her was the smell of freshly ground coffee beans, which, she'd concluded over the years, was the best medicine to treat a hang over (and the standard pain killers of course). The smell was a delight to her nose; it weaved through the air towards her and teased the entrance of her nostrils, getting stronger with every passing moment. And after what seemed to be forever her best friend appeared in the doorway, hands supporting the weight of a tray topped with two mugs and a plate of umeboshi.

Ino was very accustomed to the consequences of an all-nighter, drinking until she was incapable of lifting another glass (even then she sometimes got others to help with that), so her head was more or less pain free when she woke up to the pink haired woman's screaming.

"Morning forehead, you ok?" Ino spoke groggily whilst setting the tray down and taking the other end of the couch.

"No, my head is spinning." she whispered, "Thanks" she said in another whisper as she took hold of her cup and impatiently drained the bitter liquid.

"Yeah same. So did ya get any?" Trust Ino to ask such a thing in the morning -at least get past eating breakfast.

"As a matter of fact I did." Sakura's voice perked up triumphantly for a moment.

"Ooh who?"

"I don't know. But the guy was a real jerk."

"How so?"

"I dunno it was just _him_. So arrogant! Stupid asshole, making me…" Sakura mumbled off.

"Well at least tell me that the sex outweighed that?"

"Ino, it was the best I've ever had."

"Wow he must have been goooooooood!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh yeh, off the subject for a sec, guess who I saw coming out of our apartment block this morning." Ino's voice rang with excitement; a sound Sakura didn't want to associate with at this time of the morning.

"Give up." she said in order to escape the misfortune of being in a room with such a loud pitch.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"You mean the man every woman loves?"

"Oh my gosh yes! Forehead, he's like the most _sexiest_ man to ever live!" She shouted –Sakura could have sworn she saw her leap.

"Ok, tone it done."

"Sorry."

"What does he look like again?" Sakura breathed already exasperated with all of Ino's exhilaration.

"How could you forget?"

"…"

"He's got feathery black hair that looks like it's permanently perfect, the blackest eyes ever! Pale skin with a defined jaw and the sexiest bod-"

"Sorry what?"

"I said, he's got the blackest hair _and_ eyes that are sooooo sex-" Ino was yet again cut of by Sakura, this time however, by her expression. Sakura had gained a few shades of red that out shone her hair by far. It was at that moment that Sakura realised what had just happened in the early hours of the morning.

"Forehead what's wrong?"

"Ino…I think that I may, just may have slept with him…"

"…"

"WHAT!"

"Geez Ino, it's not as if I murdered someone."

"I'm sorry but, you, Haruno Sakura have just told me that you think you may have slept with the infamous beauty that is Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah…"

And with that, Haruno Sakura's morning had just upped a notch on the drama scale. Drama like this only happens in the town of Tokyo.

* * *

**I hope you like this story. It took me an afternoon to write (im lazy) with the vibration of my fan panging in my ear lol. I would appreciate it if you review, cus reviews make me happy. And it's my birthday tomorrow so it would make me extra happy to read them.**

**Have fun reading (btw this will have lemon in possibly the next chapter)**

**Byebi xoxox

* * *

**

_**Edit - 9th February 2011**_


	2. Encounter

******A/N: I wanted to thank those of you who reviewd... :Christiansrose: :xxjayjayxx: :inu-babygirl1: :ilovepineapples: :honeycomb198: :kumikoX3chan: :TheSweetRevenge: :SakuBunny: :MichiiHaru-Chan: and :Madam Chika: Thankyou all so much and thanks to those of you who put it on alert or favourited it!**

******Summary: "I'm sorry but, you, Haruno Sakura have just told me that you think you may have slept with the infamous beauty that is Uchiha Sasuke?" "Yeh…". Only in the town of tokyo.**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto so stop rubbing it in :(

* * *

"I can't believe that you didn't know who he was" Ino said with disbelief laced through her voice. Sakura must have been the only female in Tokyo to not have been…_well acquainted_ with the Uchiha.

"Well I'm sorry but not everyone cares about stuff like that, _I_ for one certainly don't. In fact, I really couldn't give a shit about this 'Sasuke' person because I'm never gonna see him again, so there's no point in caring. It was a one time thing which will eventually be forgotten and left in the past, ok?"

"Yeh, yeh, whatever you say" her best friend mumbled in agreement with a frown contorting her face. Sakura on the other hand, was more than delighted to relieve herself of the subject and continued sipping her coffee, paying no attention to the blonde. After a period of uncomfortable silence, Sakura lifted her eyes to Ino's bored-stricken face and decided to lighten the mood, "But, he was a great kisser" she said emphasising the 'great'. Ino immediately responded with a squeal, demanding that Sakura spill the juicy details and within seconds, Ino's day became _a lot_ more interesting.

* * *

**¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦ Encounter ¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦**

* * *

Yes, Sakura _was_ the one and only woman in the bright and buzzing city that didn't know anything about Sasuke other than his notorious status. But, having come from an innocent village on the outskirts, it was only normal that she was ignorant of the charmer's whole life story. And if it had been another woman in Sakura's predicament, she would have desperately tried to learn the secrets of Uchiha Sasuke. But it wasn't another woman, it was Haruno Sakura, and she wasn't the type to fawn over a sex-craving beauty that had no intention of pursuing _any_ kind of commitment.

Commitment. When you say it, the thoughts that instantly spring to mind are those that relate to being in a long-term relationship with someone or something. Such as, loyalty, support, dedication and promise. This word was considered an important element to a good relationship by our pink haired wonder. She thought that all long-lasting, happy relationships were built upon commitment, that two lovers should both understand the meaning of the word and make sure to include it in their situation.

However, Sasuke thought quite the opposite. In fact, the word, Commitment, had been erased from his vocabulary once he found out about the pleasures of sex and a woman's body. He thought the term 'good relationship' was incorrect. Instead, he preferred to refer to it as a good… _thing_. It didn't necessarily need to mean anything but rather should have been enjoyed by both parties while it lasted, and if that _thing_ ended on a sour note, then that was just too bad.

So, I'm guessing you're wondering how such opposites who weren't planning on meeting again, would end up in this 'Love' Story. Well, that my friends is what I shall reveal to you in good time.

* * *

Sasuke had decided something whilst making his way out of his one nightstand's apartment block. Never would he sleep with a pink haired and green-eyed woman- more like raving banshee- ever again. He gracefully strolled through the lobby in a state of frustration, paying no heed to the eyes that followed him. His mind was occupied with questions about his actions in the pink haired woman's room.

You see, throughout life, Sasuke had indulged in many sexual interactions and had learnt that it was best to leave a woman's bed before she woke up to find him there. He found that if he stayed, it would imply that he was open to some sort of _commitment_ that involved…feelings and as I previously said, Sasuke wasn't a sticker and to him, commitment didn't exist.

So, when he woke to find that he had in fact stayed long enough for his one nightstand to wake up before him, his reaction was one of shock. And as he made his way through the streets of Tokyo, his mind reeled with questions over how he could have been so careless. What made him sleep for that long? And why had he felt so… familiar wrapped in her covers? These questions continued to occupy his mind, spinning wildly like a washing machine. But, not wanting to dwell on the subject, Sasuke dug around his pocket for his phone and made a rather tempting call to the first girl in his contacts. Yes, what would really distract him would be to have some good old-fashioned brunch. And on today's menu, there was something _very_ appetising.

* * *

After finishing off his 'meal', Sasuke felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction that would no doubt only last for a brief moment. And even if it wore off in a few hours, his mind was currently liberated from the confusing events that happened that morning, giving him the chance to look forward to what he had planned that evening.

Sasuke was also a University graduate and since his graduation, he had involved himself in a lot of sex. The usual graduate would have found himself or herself a job, but money wasn't a problem for Sasuke. His family were very prosperous in there earnings, which meant that Sasuke wouldn't have to lift a finger a single day of his life. So to pass the time, he learnt to refine his skills in the art of seduction and sexual performance.

Which brings us to where he was planning to go tonight. Every evening was full of partying, drinking and women. And tonight, he felt as though he needed to redeem himself from his screw up with _her_. His satisfaction had obviously worn off because his mind had returned to finding a reason for why he had let himself slip. Never had he broken his rules and it bothered him that he felt so comfortable in her bed.

The subject was left in the back off his mind when he heard persistent shouting directed at him, "Teme! Teme, wait up!" these words didn't effect Sasuke and he continued his stroll, ignoring the noise.

"HEY I TOLD YOU TO WAIT UP!" the noise went up to a whole new level, forcing a wince from a now very pissed Sasuke. A deep growl curled in his throat. He turned to see a blonde haired- what Sasuke called- idiot running towards him.

"Yo teme didn't you hear me shouting?" The blonde puffed as he skidded to a stop in front of the glaring man.

"Hn"

"So what happened with you last night?" The two began walking again.

Smirk. "Hn."

"Ahh come on, give me some details, good fuck? Bad fuck?"

"Good fuck, definitely good fuck" his words made him replay some of last night causing a bigger smirk to play on his face.

"Nice. How bout women, just the one?"

"Aa"

Naruto, like Sasuke, was really keen on sex and belonged to a wealthy family, meaning he hadn't any worries for there being a lack of money either. Their personalities may have been different, Naruto loud and buoyant whilst Sasuke was arrogant and private, but they shared one like and that was indulging in _a lot_ of sexual activity.

So, Naruto knew the right questions to ask when it came to finding out what Sasuke had been up to with a woman.

"Did she do some banana eating?"

Whack. "Dobe" Sasuke scowled at Naruto who was nursing his throbbing head.

"HEY! I was just asking!"

"Well don't"

"So is that a no?" his snigger was cut short when Sasuke whacked him over the head again.

"No"

"No, it's a yes or no, it's a no?"

"No, it's a yes"

"Yes, it's a yes or yes, it's a no?"

"Naruto" he growled in annoyance

"Sorry, I'm just confused, Did. She. Do. Some. Banana. Eating?"

"Yes!"

"Ahh I see now." A wave of realisation hit him like a brick and finally their conversation progressed onto the details.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was filled with Naruto's constant babble but Sasuke managed to get through it by thinking of what he would do that night once he found a woman. They later met up with Neji and Shikamaru, and then headed out to a club to play around.

Which brings us to present, where the four men had said their goodbyes for the night and had gone off in pursuit of finding their entertainment for the evening. For Sasuke, getting a woman's attention was second nature. Their eyes locked onto him as soon as he stepped out of his privacy. His beauty blinded them, allowing him to take advantage of that and use their body for his own sexually driven desires. But the women never cared, as long as he noticed them, they were fine with what he did.

So as Sasuke made his way to the bar, many women attempted to flirt with him, much to his delight, and persuade him to join them for a drink. Normally he would have gladly taken up their offer and then would have led their casual situation to a more heated one, however, something caught his eye at the bar and that something wasn't what he had wanted to see. A splash of pink flashed under the pulsing lights. _'Don't tell me it's-"_ his question was answered when he caught a glimpse of green hidden by thick lashes, _'her'_. He had unconsciously kept walking and had now taken a seat a few places away from her. But, much to his dismay, they were empty. Great. He watched her turn around to catch the barman's attention but saw her movements falter as her gaze rested on his. That's when he noticed why he had bedded her last night. She was a goddess in heels.

Sasuke then remembered how he had enjoyed winding her up earlier and made the move to do so there and then, "Hey pinkie" his voice dragged out the words so effortlessly, sending a warm shiver up Sakura's neck. But the tingling sensation went ignored by her when his words soon registered in her mind.

Glare. "What did you call me?"

"Hn"

"Again with the 'Hn'. Didn't I say that wasn't a word?" Sasuke just smirked when he felt her temper rise. She really did amuse him.

"Don't smirk at me" his only reply was a deep chuckle that re-sent shivers up her neck.

'_Jerk'_

'_**Sexy jerk with sexy voice'**_

'_You're not helping'_

'_**Who said I was on your side?'**_

'_Well, you _are _me so that kinda made me think-'_

'_**It's bad to assume' **_

'_Gee, you're amazing you know that?'_

'_**Yup'**_

Once finishing her 'private' conversation, she resumed glaring at the sex-god who was currently drinking a shot and staring amusedly at her.

"Is something funny?" she said without hiding the bitter undertone.

"Hn" he replied, knowing that it would wind her up even more. At least she was good for something else that didn't involve being naked.

"Seeing as you don't know any other expression, you won't say no to buying me a drink"

"Hn" and to Sakura's surprise he asked for another shot and lightly pushed it with his knuckles over to her.

"Thanks" all bitter traces in her voice were flooded out by her astonishment and gratitude. Picking up her purse, she left her seat to sit nearer to him and in front of her newly bought beverage. Now repositioned in the stool next to his, she set her purse beside the shot glass and turned slightly so that her legs could cross. Sasuke's eyes caught the way her dress curled further up her leg as she crossed one over the other, revealing even more of her milky skin. His eyes rose when he heard the clinking of a glass against the bar.

"Thanks for that" she breathed. She slowly licked her top lip, being careful not to ruin her gloss. Sasuke felt his pants tighten slightly as he watched her tongue move gently between each corner of her mouth.

"Hn"

Thinking it was best ignore his annoying grunts she made an effort to talk about something that wouldn't get her blood boiling.

"So, what do you do?"

"…"

"Work wise"

"I don't need to work"

"Wow, he speaks? Who would've thought huh?" Sakura teased, earning the signature Uchiha glare. "Why don't you need to work?"

"Hn"

"And here was me thinking we could actually have a conversation"

"Want another?" his eyes flickered to her empty glass.

"Sure, why not"

And for some reason- one that Sasuke was too busy to think about- for the rest of the night, he didn't make a move to find another woman. He almost liked her company. But that didn't stop his mind from straying away with thoughts of the two of them riding the fun bus.

Many shots later, Sakura's mood had lightened up drastically. It wasn't the fact that she was beginning to like Sasuke, but more like she couldn't identify the negative feelings she felt for him due to the alcohol. Tipsy Sakura interested Sasuke even more. He wasn't really making sense of her random babble but her facial expressions were priceless. He had to admit that even he was a bit light-headed with alcohol.

Now let me remind you about something. Two people who are both slightly inebriated, sitting next to each other, in a nightclub talking are bound to end up somewhere else in a… hotter situation. And when one of those is a womaniser, well you've got yourself quite a bit of trouble.

So as expected, they managed to turn something harmless into a much more exciting predicament. As to who made the first move, well, that was quite hard to decide seeing as both of them didn't care what would happen. But somehow they managed to get from the club to Sasuke's apartment door. He fumbled for the lock but his concentration was elsewhere. His free arm hung around Sakura's waist keeping her close to him as he attempted to get into his apartment. Sakura's hands were knotted in his feathery locks, her lips pressing harshly against his. Sasuke's hand stopped fussing with his keys when he felt an overwhelming amount of greed possess him. He had to have her now. Sakura allowed Sasuke to explore her hot cavern when she felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip. She dug her nails deeper into his hair, pulling him closer to her. His tongue memorised every crevice and drew circles on the roof of her mouth making her moan. Sakura could feel her underwear becoming damp with her excitement.

"Door" she murmured against his lips snapping him out of his lustful state.

"Hn" he playfully bit her lip and pulled away to unlock his door. And after quite awhile of hungry kissing, he finally opened it.

Pulling Sakura in with him, he slammed his lips onto hers again and pushed her body against the wall. His keys, along with their shoes, lay scattered on the floor whilst his body pressed against Sakura's. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his slid around her waist. It didn't take him long to find the zipper of her dress and tug it down. He hurriedly pulled it off of her and reclaimed her lips as soon as the dress lay piled on top of the unwanted items.

He lightly dragged his fingers up her back, reaching for the clasp of her bra. Oh how he wanted to release those full mounds and give them some attention. But before he could reach, he felt the pads of her hands rest on his arms, gripping softly around them.

"That's not fair" Sakura pouted jokingly, sliding her hands along the length of his muscular limbs and reaching behind her to stop his actions.

She pulled his hands away and began removing his shirt. She rolled it up, slowly revealing his hardened chest and pulled it over his head. His muscles rippled as he brought his arms down from over his head and let them drop lazily by his sides. Her hands slid down to grasp his belt buckle and unhook it. She brought her gaze up to meet his, not realising that he had been staring at her. His eyes were heavy with lust and want, making her speed up the removal of his clothes.

She allowed him to take his trousers off and in the process rip her underwear off as well. She gasped at the sudden tug of her hips and intense heat that emanated from his visible arousal. He returned to the clasp of her bra, snapping it open and pulling it from her body to reveal her milky mounds. Sakura felt a clammy heat around her nipple and moaned out to encourage him to intensify his administrations. He suckled on her breast whilst his hand massaged the other. After a while he swapped nipples, continuing to provoke a chorus of moans from the dazed woman he was pleasuring.

His tongue swirled round the peak, occasionally flicking and biting it. Her moans were like music to his ears, arousing him even more to the point where it was difficult for him to fight against his temptation to release his length and pound into her.

Noticing that he _still_ had his boxers on, restraining his length, Sakura shifted to reach for the rim of the material. Sasuke felt her move and took his mouth away from her perked mound to watch her leisurely remove them. And like the rest of their clothes, Sasuke's boxers were flung onto the pile by the door.

Sakura took the head of his pulsing shaft and lightly flicked her tongue over it. All Sasuke could do was moan. She continued to play around with the head but because of Sasuke's impatience, she found all of it in her mouth. He bucked his hips into her, forcing his length to disappear further in her warm cavern. Low grunts curled in his throat as she began a steady pace. With every suck, Sasuke went further and further into the white light of bliss but was pulled out of it- much to his annoyance- just as he was about to peak.

He growled in displeasure when Sakura stood back up and giggled.

"Not yet" she purred. However, Sasuke wasn't a forgiving man and due to that, Sakura found herself panting heavily as he caressed her swollen pearl. His fingers worked magically, gliding inside her without warning. Her moan was loud and needy. Just what he wanted. He quickened his pace, thrusting his wet fingers deeper into her each time and rolling his thumb against her pearl. Sakura couldn't hold back and was about to burst but like she had done to him, he pulled out of her, tracing his tongue along his fingers and licking them clean.

"Not yet" he mimicked with a smirk. He quickly found his trousers and took out a condom.

After slipping the rubbery material around his arousal, his hands clamped onto the cheeks of her bum, hoisting her up against the wall so that his arousal was directly beneath her opening. Sakura curled her legs around his waist and pulled his body closer, making his erection brush her entrance. Both of them moaned simultaneously. And in a blink of an eye, Sasuke had plunged into her, causing Sakura to scream his name in pleasure. A wave of déjà vu hit them as they boarded their flight to pleasure. Already breathless, Sasuke slowly withdrew from her, the warmth disappearing momentarily, and drove harshly back into her. He continued to plunge deeper with every thrust, the power of them rising each second.

Sakura bucked down against his length, eliciting a feral growl from him. His lips pressed against her neck and sucked at the skin. He dragged his tongue across her collarbone and then back up towards her jaw. Their thrusts formed a rhythm along with their moans and gasps.

Sakura's nails dented into his back, tattooing his skin with red crescents. Her walls tightened around his length making it impossible for Sasuke to hold on any longer but he wouldn't let go until she did. He could feel her walls clenching around his length uncontrollably and felt her fluids pouring onto him. She had burst. Her moan lasted as long as her high did which became longer when Sasuke released, thrusting one last time into her, hard and deep. They both panted heavily trying to regain their stamina.

Sasuke lowered his head to Sakura's ear, flicking his tongue across her lobe; "Up for more?" his voice was deep and melodic. She, like every other woman, was succumbing to his hypnotic voice, smell, eyes, lips and his-

"Of course" she breathed out.

And their night was filled with moans and the smacking of sweaty skin. Unfortunately for the neighbours, when it came to Sasuke and sex, the word, consideration, didn't really spring to mind, so their night was also filled with muffled moans, thuds and the occasional smashing of an object falling to the floor.

* * *

Sakura woke to the blinding light of the morning sun hitting her naked body. Streaks of gold painted her face, adding a glow to her pale skin. Her eyes reluctantly opened, a sleepy haze clouding them. She slowly slid up and rested her head against the bed frame. After blinking a couple of times, she looked to her side and found that Sasuke had already gotten up.

On his pillow laid a note that Sakura lazily reached out to grab. Her face set into a scowl as she read the line of rather rude words, considering what had happened two nights in a row.

**By the time I come back, I expect you to be gone.**

Nice. The guy that had explored her body countless times and had rammed into her time and time again, had left a _note_ that explained his strong desire for her leave.

'_Mother fu-'_

'_**Hey! How dare you insult him like that'**_

'_That asshole told me to fuck of via pen and paper! I can say what I like'_

'_**Look just do what the note says'**_

'_Urgh!'_

Sakura mentally screamed at the curtness that she could clearly hear in the note. But, seeing as he had left her in his apartment alone, she decided to take advantage of his things, which was to be expected. So to start off her adventure, she decided to take a shower and freshen up in some of his clothes. Of course, he wouldn't mind, she would make sure of that.

After showering away last night's aroma, Sakura got dressed in some sweat pants and a t-shirt, both belonging to Sasuke. She made her way out of his bedroom and searched around to find a fridge or just some food. It took her only seconds to find his kitchen and when her eyes caught sight of the fridge, there was no stopping her. She briefly checked out the food and spotted some onigiri. Whilst eating a bunch of them, Sakura carried on her exploration of his apartment, playing around with his many gadgets and searching around like any girl would.

Finally, after messing about with every thing he owned, she realised the time, 10:30am. She had started working part time in a café situated in the posh side of town. Luckily for Sakura, Tenten worked there and immediately told her there was an opening. It wasn't permanent but it helped pay the bills whilst she and Ino both looked for long-lasting jobs.

Grabbing a pair of tattered boots from the shoe-rack, she rushed out of his apartment but not before replying to his note. Luckily for her, her uniform was at the café in her locker so the endless journey home was easily avoided.

* * *

When in the wealthier area of Tokyo, it was best to dress to impress. However, Sakura hadn't taken that expression into consideration, so walking outside of a _very_ lavish apartment block in sweats, an oversized t-shirt and scruffy boots, didn't really give the impression that she was of an affluent upbringing.

And even though she had been a city girl for four years, she still wasn't aware of some of the most basic rules. Ever heard of the phrase, 'When in Rome'? Well obviously Sakura hadn't. Instead, she was quite offended when Tokyo elites stared at her in disgust. I'm not one to tolerate people like that but most people would have realised that there must have been something wrong with_ you_ if people stared as harshly as the elites did at Sakura.

Not caring for the stares anymore, Sakura looked on, determined to get to work on time. And that brings us into the present, where Sakura had begun her shift in her new, smarter attire and was now serving customers green tea and dango. She headed over to two new customers who had just settled into their seats and from observation; she could tell they were on a date or something like that. Walking up to them, Sakura failed to notice just _who_ she was serving.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura and I'll be yo-" a pair of dark eyes stared alarmed at the now, irritated server.

"You again!"

"Why me?" Sasuke asked silently, looking up towards the ceiling briefly.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"To eat"

"Go eat somewhere else!" Sakura's temper was on the rise. Every time she spoke to him, he never ceased to wind her up.

"I've been coming here for years, why should I stop now?"

"Because…because I work here now"

"Get another job"

"No! You go get another café!"

"I like this one" She reminded him of Naruto very much when it came to shutting up…they never did.

"Well so do I!"

"Tough shit"

Sasuke and Sakura had both forgotten about the girl who innocently sat watching their fight, helpless and mostly afraid of having her head bitten of by the raging waitress.

"Tough shit for you more like!"

"I know how we can figure this out" Sasuke managed to suggest through gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin.

"How?"

"You get another job and I stay here"

"How does that solve anything?"

"Everyone gets what they want"

"No, you get what_ you_ want and I get stuck with the shit end of the stick!"

"Hn"

"Fucking asshole" And that my friends was what Sakura's life had amounted to. Fighting with an irresistibly handsome jerk who she continually had sex with. Great.

They say promises are made to be broken and I agree. And a good example of this were both Sasuke and Sakura, who had made a promise to themselves that they would steer clear of each other but that didn't turn out so well. Instead, they managed to end up sleeping together a total of about seven times altogether in the two days they'd known each other.

Things never turn out the way you planned them to and in the town of Tokyo, that was always the case.

* * *

**So there we have a nice (what I consider long) chapter. For me I thought that I got this up quickly, trust me, if you knew me you would be very surprised that I wrote this much and got it up a week after the first one lol. I want to say a huge thankyou to everyone who added this to their favs or alerts but most importantly, thankyou to those of you who reviewed (and said happy birthday :D) I really appreciated it. I think that's why this chapter is up so early. **

**This story is very spontaneous for me because I dont actually know where this is going and the content of each chapter is made up on the spot ahahaa. But for this chapter, I wasnt going to have a sasusaku moment but I promised lemon so i have it to ya ;P **

**I worked on this chapter from about 3pm to 5am. It would have been quicker if I didnt have such a low attention span lol, damn you yaoi and other interesting fics. I really hope that you like it and that it's readable because I literally cant open my eyes properly. So have a good read and please spare some time to review because you get cookies when you do, so REVIEW~**

**Happy reading! Byebi xoxo :D**


	3. Returning The Favour

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed and those people were, :FreedomIsPirateKey: :inu-babygirl1: :phoenixfire211: :SasuSaku Forever and Ever: :SakuBunny: :Little Miss Naive: and :SakuraUchiha44530:  
****And thank you to the two anonymous reviewers, :Epy: and :angel:! I'd like to thankyou for the comments seeing as I couldn't message you :D and thank you to those of you who favourited it or put it on alert, I really appreciated it!**

**Summary: (NEW)"Wait, you two have slept together countless times and aren't going out yet? How does that work?", "It just does", "You love each other don't you?", "Yeh and I saw a flying pig", "You saw Ino fly?", "HEY". **

**This story contains sexual scenes, strong language and the drinking of alcohol (and occasional smoking, just incase some of you didn't know)**

Disclaimer: I worship Kishimoto-sensei! But am sad to say I have no rights over Naruto :(

* * *

"Ino-pig, wake up, you're gonna be late!" Sakura yelled shakily as she ran around their apartment in search of her keys. _'At this rate I'm going to be late as well'_ she inwardly moaned. From the corner of her eye she saw a silvery twinkle caught in the morning sun. Her keys. She rushed towards them and skidded round to start her dash to the door. "I'm leaving now, wake up!" she yelled again.

Not wanting her friend to suffer a brutal scolding from her boss, she picked up a cushion that lay innocently on the couch and ran for the sleeping blonde's room. Arriving in front of the open door, Sakura swung the cushion over her head in the direction of the lump that rested tightly amongst the white sheets.

"OW!"

"Get up!" Sakura persisted whilst starting for the front door.

"Urgh!" She heard a distant cry resonating from within her apartment as she ran out and started towards the lift. Today would be another day of bearing the scrutiny of rich idiots and serving them tea with miso soup. At least, that's what she thought it would be.

* * *

**¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦ Returning The Favour ¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦**

* * *

After yesterday's encounter, Sakura had made another promise to herself that she would avoid seeing the Uchiha at all costs. She would change the nightclubs she went to, shops and _even_ grocery store if it meant she wouldn't have to see- in Sakura's words- that arrogant bum. However, she allowed one exception to her promise and that was her job. Due to the immediate need for money and low income that she and Ino were living on, Sakura literally couldn't afford to live without a job. Now, obviously Sakura knew that deciding to stay in her current job meant risking the unfortunate chance of seeing him again, but she could easily overcome that by ignoring him. So simple and that was what she loved.

Sasuke had also promised himself that he would keep away from her, except in situations where they happened to both be in the same room and drunk enough to not recognise each other, although, he rarely suffered from those extremes. But what he didn't realise, was that a certain thing he had done would force them to cross each other's paths, again.

* * *

After the long and frustrating episode that happened that morning, Sakura managed to arrive at work in the knick of time.

"Morning" she said whilst entering the empty café, her voice full of relief and exuberance.

"Hey, Sak…" Tenten answered slowly in confusion. "What ya doing here?"

"What do you mean? It's my shift"

"I thought you…quit?" Another employee interrupted, also confused as to why she hadn't 'remembered'.

"What?" her reply was sharp.

"Yeh, the boss told us earlier"

Sakura hurriedly walked towards a box room that was used as her boss's office. Creases were embedded in her forehead and her eyes glazed over with anger. Why did everyone think she had quit? Was this some sort of practical joke? If it was, it wasn't very funny!

Knock. "Come in." Her stride had a sense of urgency and impatience as she walked to face her boss.

"Oh, hey Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Takeshi, I heard that I quit?"

"Um, yeh, someone called yesterday and announced your resignation" Her eyes narrowed as the word 'someone' left his lips. "Really, and who was this _someone_?" Sakura couldn't help the curt tone of her voice as her anger began to rise with every second.

"I didn't get a name, but the person sounded very manly" every muscle in her body tensed, "So I assumed it was your boyfriend…" he trailed off once he noticed the stillness about her.

"Ah my _boyfriend_, and what did my _boyfriend_ say?"

"He said something like you found a new job that was closer to where you live and the pay was slightly better" he ended with sourness in his voice, obviously insulted about the money part. Sakura on the other hand was mentally fuming, her mind now a whirlwind of profanities. She knew just who had done this.

"Right" she breathed through gritted teeth "Is there any chance that I ca-"

"I'm afraid not. Sorry Sakura, but jobs in this part of town get eaten up in seconds, and I needed a quick replacement, so…"

"I understand. It was a pleasure working here, sorry _I_ couldn't be the one to tell you" she lied.

"Don't worry about it. It was nice while it lasted, best of luck" Takeshi said, every bit of his tone sincere and forgiving. Waving a goodbye, she left his office and said her goodbyes to everyone else.

"Hey, I'll see ya tonight" Tenten called as Sakura made her way to the door.

"Yup, at around eight?" she shouted back.

"Uh-huh, eight" and with that Sakura left. She didn't bother to look back; it would only arouse more frustration that would end causing a headache. Instead, she focused on the street ahead of her and tried to remember where _he _lived.

Sakura was raised to be polite and give her thank you's where they were due. And having just discovered that a _kind gentleman_ had relieved her of a job that was apparently not good enough, she thought it was only right to thank him for the 'favour'. And because she didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day, she thought it would be the perfect time for her to pay a visit to _him_ and express her gratitude.

* * *

Every second she spent thinking about the black-haired man and what he had so very _kindly_ done for her, made it harder to hold back the anger that was slowly breeding in the depths of her mind. And every step that took her closer to his apartment only amplified that anger, making it unbearable for her to contain. So with every ounce of strength she had, Sakura pounded her fist into the wood of his door repeatedly. With every 'thud' that her fist made against his door, the motion quickened and began going at an unsightly speed. Click. The door wrenched open and in front of her stood a scowling beast, fist tightened, knuckles white, teeth clenched and naked. His eyes burned with aggravation. Sakura's eyes on the other hand were wide and downcast, concentrating on the man's arousal.

Growl. "What" It wasn't a question. His tone was dangerous and animalistic, clearly portraying how angry he was to have been…interrupted.

"Do you always answer the door like this?" Sakura gradually brought her eyes up to his. His reply was another feral growl.

"I think I should be the one growling here"

"And why is that?"

"You know why you arrogant butt!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "How? I'm not a mind reader" he said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Do the words 'you', 'quit', 'my', 'job', 'for' and 'me' ring any bells?" Just thinking about what he'd done made her blood boil.

"Hn" turning round, Sasuke walked in the direction of his bedroom and left an indecisive Sakura in his door way. Hesitating for a moment, Sakura stepped past the threshold and glared at the Uchiha's back.

"Hello! I'm talking here!"

"…"

"Hey! Don't just walk away!" Sakura shouted after him. She followed his path and turned to where he had disappeared. When walking into his bedroom, Sakura didn't anticipate the scene that lay in front of her.

"He- AHHHHH" as I said previously, Sasuke wasn't a considerate man and his short attention span didn't help either, so what Sakura had seen wouldn't have been a surprise to the likes of you and I due the knowledge we already possess concerning him. Sakura however, being in the dark when it came to Sasuke's nature, was indeed surprised to see his naked body hovering above a woman's, his arousal pounding into her as if he wasn't aware of her presence. Grunts and moans continued to fill the room even as Sakura screamed until her lungs were sore.

"I'm just gonna, I'll be in th-, bye" Breaking away from the scene, she decided to not go just yet and instead, she went into his living room. She didn't care what he was doing; she wasn't leaving until he answered her questions.

Grabbing the remote, she laid amongst the cushions on his couch, snuggling into their warmth. Even the TV couldn't drown out their noises of pleasure, so she took it upon herself to max the volume. _'Much better'_ she mused. Sakura began to loose all awareness as she concentrated more on the TV image until she didn't realise that the noises had finally ceased to echo through his apartment. Which meant that she didn't notice Sasuke walking towards her angrily and his hand reaching to snatch the remote from her. Once switching the TV off, Sasuke spared her a glare that communicated his irritation.

"I'm guessing you're done"

"Hn" he growled and made his way out of the room.

"Sasuke-Kun, we didn't get to finish" a voice whined.

"Hn"

"When _can_ we finish?"

"Hn" Sakura shifted on the couch so she could catch a glimpse of what they were doing. All she saw was a brown mess spiralling down a clothed back, wild strands knotted together and curling outwards. The woman was in desperate need of a comb. She watched Sasuke lead the woman to his door, his face conveying how much he wanted her gone.

"I'll call you" he said, wearing his famous smirk. _'That's a lie'_ Sakura thought. She could only pity the woman who stood captured in his hypnotic gaze, unaware of Sasuke's desperate ploy to get rid of her.

Sakura may have not known much about Sasuke, but she did know a fair bit about men in general and the phrase 'I'll call you' was one of the many lies told by men that secretly meant, 'We won't be seeing each other again'. However, many of the guys that used those lines were extremely and irresistibly handsome, making it impossible for their 'victim' to understand the hidden meaning of those words, thus resulting in female heartbreak and their conversion from perfectly sane to obsessive stalker.

A click resounded through the apartment. She'd gone. And once again Sasuke was standing in front of Sakura wanting to know why she was _still_ there.

"Still not gone" Again, it wasn't a question.

"I would be if you hadn't walked off to continue your little… sex show"

"Hn" He breathed, his frustration beginning to rise and threaten to skyrocket if she didn't leave soon.

"So, I'm still wondering why I went to work today only to find that I don't work there anymore. Know anything about that?" her voice was a sickly sweet sound, even more annoying.

"Hn"

Growl. Sakura rose from the couch, her eyes piercing through Sasuke's. She pointed an accusing finger at him and began to poke away at his marble chest.

"Listen here mister, don't give me those grunts because it's only gonna make matters worse for _you_" the pressure of her finger rose with her last word but before she could continue, his hand had rapped round her wrist, seizing it in an uncomfortable hold. His face however, was full of amusement. Leaning in to her reddened face, he let his breath float across her skin and opened his mouth to talk but decided otherwise. He let her wrist fall from his grip and walked away, slightly turning to see her blood-filled cheeks that amused him even more. He always loved a good game and playing with her was the best he'd tried so far.

* * *

After a long while of waiting, Sakura was finally greeted with his presence. Yes that's right, Sakura still hadn't left his apartment due to her determination and tenacity. She wanted to hear what he'd said to her boss and more importantly, _why_ he did it.

"Stop walking away when it's your turn to answer!" And since it was the second time Sasuke had walked off in the middle of her interrogation, she was now fuming like a steam train. He ignored her none the less as he looked for his wallet. He didn't really feel like staying in her company if it weren't necessary, meaning, he wouldn't stay if they weren't about to indulge in a little bit of fun. Grabbing his keys from a dish on the coffee table, he headed for the door whilst his ears buzzed out the questions that she was screaming at him.

Gone. "What the fuck?"

He left. He left her in his apartment _again_, not even caring if she ransacked anything that was worth money, which in his case, was just about everything. Sighing a defeated sigh, Sakura dropped into his couch and sank into the depths of the cushions, along with every evil thought that was racing through her mind. _'Seeing as I have no job, I'll just mooch off of him for the day'_.

* * *

Feeling unusually tired, Sasuke decided to call it an early night and make his way back home, hoping to find it empty and quiet. Unfortunately only one those wishes came true.

His apartment _was_ quiet apart from the humming of the TV, but there on his couch was a sleeping pink-haired woman, curled up with the remote tucked between her hands. Looking up to the ceiling he asked once more why it had to be him.

Now, Sasuke may have been a player, charmer, womaniser, whatever you want to call him, but he had adopted certain morals that his mother inspired and encouraged him to practise from a young age. And leaving a woman on his couch to suffer from a neck ache and lack of heat was something he had been told was unacceptable. So, after a deep breath, he walked towards her, untangled the remote from her hands and turned the TV off. Then, he gently scooped her up in his arms, her legs dangling over one arm and her head rested against his chest.

He carried her with ease to his bedroom and dropped her on top of the heavy sheets. For Sasuke, the act of carrying her to his bed and letting her sleep there was nice enough, but tucking her in was _too_ much, so instead, he draped a blanket over her.

So, most people would assume that because he had laid- or more like dumped- Sakura on his bed that he would take up the couch, but this wasn't just any man, this was Uchiha Sasuke and he wasn't the type to surrender his possessions to an unconscious woman. So after undressing, he took his rightful place beneath the covers and let sleep wash over him.

* * *

Yellow streaks cut through the curtains and pierced Sakura's pale skin, the colour soaking into her pink mane. Her body shuffled as she began to regain consciousness. Turning over, her eyes met with a dark tangled mess spiking across a pillow. Pause. I'm assuming like Sakura and myself, that you're experiencing some Déjà vu. Yes, the scene that she had woken to was yet again Sasuke under the covers, lying contently next to her, naked.

3…2…1…

"AHHHHHHH!" Definitely Déjà vu. However, this time Sakura's brain sent a twinge spiralling down her leg, jerking it into Sasuke's side and sending him toppling over the edge of the bed.

"What. The. Fuck" he groaned harshly as he looked up to see a wide-eyed woman kneeling amongst _his_ covers. He had begun to notice that every time they woke up in the same bed, her reaction was forever the same, much like his.

"Do you _have_ to scream?" he growled, rubbing his hip to sooth the sharp pain.

"What did you do to me?" Sakura asked frantically, frisking her body for any soreness or foreign substances. At least she was fully clothed, but that didn't mean he hadn't done _something_.

Sasuke didn't bother to reply. Getting up, he made his way to the bathroom with an urgent feeling to wash away his anger. Sakura on the other hand puffed out her chest and fell back into the mattress. _'I must have been really tired' _she thought as she briefly closed her eyes before realising that she had missed her evening in with her friends. Great. But her mind dismissed the thought when a wave of curiosity drowned her.

"Do you always sleep naked?" she shouted, Sasuke catching every word. He chose to ignore that also and rolled his eyes as he continued to soap. _'Annoying'_

* * *

Once Sasuke was out of the shower, he crossed paths with Sakura, who by the looks of it was on her way to his bathroom to also wash.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm taking a shower. You didn't just expect me to not wash" _

"_Hn" he grunted in annoyance. She was like a parasite, she just wouldn't leave._

"_Hn back at you" she smiled, rolling her eyes at his sourness. She had now discovered a newfound amusement in annoying him._

Shaking his head at the memory, he continued to eat his onigiri and coffee whilst reading the morning paper, not really concentrating on the words.

"Damn it" this made him look up at the freshly clothed woman standing opposite him on the other side of the counter. Sakura scrolled down the list of missed calls and voicemails of her phone, all of them from Ino and Tenten. Sitting on the stool, she placed her phone on the countertop with a sigh; she must have been _really _tired last night,

"Thanks" she said, taking an onigiri from his plate.

"You're not welcome" he felt uncomfortable with a woman around _his_ home, using _his_ stuff- without his permission- and eating _his_ food. She was becoming too familiar with him.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon" this earned her a growl.

"Look, I'm not leaving until we sort my work situation out"

"We?" he indicated with his finger, pointing back and forth between them. "When did there become a _we_?"

"When you decided that my job wasn't 'good enough'. By the way, you're the _best_ boyfriend _ever_" she mocked, adding a light laugh at the end.

"Hn" he raised the cup to his mouth and let the bitter liquid graze his lips.

"So, I've decided that you're going to help me" all he could do was choke.

"What?"

"Well I'm in desperate need of a job and you see, if you don't remember, you quit my last one so…" his eyes narrowed as he listened to her words, which was unusual because normally he didn't care much for what women said, they would always ramble to him and spout pointless babble that he really wasn't interested in. But at this moment in time, he was forced to listen to her proposal seeing as it was ridiculously stupid and there wasn't anything in it for him.

Most people in this world are selfish, I am and I'm sure some of you are and I can assure you that our dearest Sasuke was one of the most selfish people that ever walked this earth. So of course he wasn't willing to give his assistance to Sakura if there wasn't anything that he could get in return. And as expected, the payment he was interested in was something that would be _very _worth his while, something that could keep him interested for quite a long time.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" he said leaning into her, his elbows digging into the surface. His voice was smooth and melodic, it was a sound that could be mistaken for a symphony and the more Sakura heard it, the more she fell in love with it.

"Hmmm, see I was thinking that maybe" she leaned in to until their breath intertwined "you could help me" the slight view of her cleavage aroused him "look for a job?" all excitement vanished along with his smirk.

"No"

"Excuse me?" her voice dropped into a threatening tone.

"Hn"

"I think that it's only fair that you help look. Need I remind you that this is _All. __**Your.**__**Fault**_**.**" Their noses we practically touching now. Let me tell you this, if you were in his kitchen at that moment, I don't think it would be physically possible to even breath. Sasuke's refusal to help only powered Sakura's deathly aura and desire to castrate him there and then thus making the air un-breathable and suffocating.

"I disagree"

"Oh really now?"

"Hn" and his smirk reappeared even wider than before. "I'll do it-"

"Really!" her face brightened instantly at his cooperation.

"-But only if you do something for me" he pulled back and rested against the back of his stool, taking his coffee in his hand.

"Wait, what!" Sasuke was beginning to find it a challenge to keep up with Sakura's sudden mood swings.

"You're in _no_ position to be making deals with _me_!"

"Hn, do you want my help?" he said sipping his –almost cold- drink, waiting for her to submit.

Sigh. "Fine, what do you want?" A glisten in his eye caught Sakura's attention, stirring a feeling of suspicion in her that felt terribly uncomfortable. And what surprised her was his sudden movement. He began his way round to her side, leaning against the counter whilst lightly running his fingers along the length of her arm. She felt the Goosebumps rise on her skin at the sensation from his touch.

Now, you would have thought that because of their mutual hate for each other, neither of them would be willing to spend _more _time together engaging in… closer things. But as much as they _did_ hate one another, they both appreciated the fact that they had _very_ good sex and enjoyed it deeply. So by Sasuke's veiled gesture, Sakura was able to fully understand the payment he was expecting from their agreement. And thinking of the amount of pleasure she would get out of it, she couldn't refuse.

'_If I do this, I'll kinda be on the same par as a hooker'_

'_**And the problem with that is…?'**_

'_I'm a trained doctor, that's the problem'_

'_**Look at it this way, would you rather be a poor bum living with your parents, might I add back in Konoha, or would you rather have a sexy sex-god appreciate your **_**assets**_**?'**_

'_I see your point'_

'_**Of course you do, I speak a lot of sense'**_

'_Ok then, I'll do it. After all, nothing bad could become of it, right?'_

Wrong. But, I won't go that far just yet. Back to the present. After finishing her inner-debate on the issue, she finally met Sasuke's expectant gaze and prepared herself mentally for the aftermath of her decision.

Smile. "Haruno Sakura, at your service" she said, her voice still a little wary of her choice and its consequences.

Sensing this Sasuke parted with some –what he thought as- reassuring words, "Hn, just think of it as returning a favour" and with that, Sakura was left alone to mull over what she had just done. And what had she done you ask? Well, she had just, that second made a deal with the devil himself, which was never good. And once again, she was telling herself that it would be ok and that nothing could go wrong, when if fact unknown to her, just about everything was about to go wrong.

* * *

**And that is another end to -what I think is- a dissapointing chapter. I'm not really happy with this chapter so I'm sorry if it sucks, I just didn't really like most of what I wrote. But I hope you all enjoy it! I would have had this up a few days earlier but I was rebelling against Fanfic because they won't show me whats been updated and this makes me sad. Also I've just been generally busy with prep for sixth form (they gave me homework! THE CHEEK LOL) **

**Also, I didn't know where to end this, firstly I was gonna end it with Sakura asking for Sasuke to help her find a job but I suddenly (earlier on this evening) had an urge to extend the chapter and thus ended up adding some inner-Sakura and flirting from Sasuke (I had to put it in lol ;P) Btw, I really would love it if _everyone _could review cus it allows me to see what people think and allows you to add an input, so review and charlie the unicorn shall pay a visit to you with some icecream!**

**I hope that you are all having a good summer as well and that this chapter isn't as much of a stinker to you as it is to me :D**

**Happy reading and I shall seeya sometime in the future with a new chappie! (Review and I'll love you...forever)**

**Byebi xoxo**


	4. Honey I'm Home

**A/N: I shall give my thanks to those who reviewed, :anundecidedteen: :CiiCiinREX: :7HeartAndSoul7: :UltraSuperMegaTotalAnimeLover: :almostlover: :ChibiVampireQueen: :Itachi'sAngel1: :Kisa Kisa Yum Yum: :  
And thanks to the anonymous who I couldn't email, :Anon: :Asahi: :anissa: :Rawr: and thanks to those who faved and alerted, I really do appreciate it :D**

**Summary (Can't decide on one): (NEW) All of their friends thought it was love, that both of them meant the world to each other...it wasn't. It was simply emotionless addiction. SasuSaku. AU.**

******This story contains sexual scenes, strong language and the drinking of alcohol (and occasional smoking, just incase some of you didn't know)**  


Disclaimer: ...I don't like saying it but I don't own Naruto, just let me pretend I do.

* * *

So, now that they had made a deal for Sasuke to help Sakura find a job and payment wasn't an issue anymore, the only other problem left were both parties sticking to their end of the bargain. You see, most people would think that the problem still standing would be the communication-issue between them, but don't worry my friends, Sakura had already taken care of that.

Which brings us to the early morning of Tokyo where businessmen and women were rushing to their offices, their assistances scuttling behind them whilst juggling coffee and portfolios in their hands, where cafes were preparing for their morning rush of customers and where our favourite man of the hour slept soundly under his covers, for now.

* * *

**¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦ Honey I'm Home ¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦**

**

* * *

**

Buzz. "Hmm" Sasuke grunted at the vibration on his bedside table. Slowly adjusting to reality, he shuffled around amongst the sheets stretching the sleepiness out of his muscles. Buzz. With his head in his pillow, his hand blindly searched for the cause of the disturbing noise.

Buzz. "Hn" he answered.

"Hey sex-buddy, how are you? Found any jobs lately?" a high and cheery voice spoke into the receiver. But not caring for who or more like _what_ the person had to say, Sasuke hung up and placed the phone back on the table.

Buzz. "What" his tone was dangerously low as he grunted out his question that wasn't asked as a question.

"Hey sex-buddy, I take it you're fine, found any jobs lately?" the person asked in the same tone, one that deeply annoyed Sasuke. Again, he hung up. But before he had time to set his phone down on the table…

Buzz. "The fuck do you want?" he asked not so nicely, already aware of who the anonymous caller was but more concerned about _how_ she had his number.

"I already asked"

"…"

"Found. Any. Jobs. For. Me?"

"Hn"

"I'm taking that as a, 'yeh of course Sakura dearest, I've found so many and I've placed all the options in a hat for you to take your pick" a faint snigger following after.

"Hn"

"Well don't worry we can discuss it in a minute, I'll come over"

"What" he narrowed his eyes imagining her there in the room annoying the hell out of him with her incessant chatter and high pitch screaming. And he asked for the third time since he'd met her, why it had to be him.

"Yeh, I'll come over"

"No, you won't"

"Yeh I will, I'm already half way there"

"Well turn around and go home" he untangled himself from the covers and stood to make his way to the bathroom. Gruffly walking across the landing, he continued to listen to her words just in case he said the wrong answer and ended up with an even bigger problem.

"Can't do that I'm afraid, that would take a while and I've travelled so _far _to be with you" she mocked, chuckling to herself. She heard the spraying of water and assumed the conversation would be coming to a close.

"I'll be gone by the time you get here" he spoke confidently but little did he know just how close he was to being wrong.

"We'll see" and she hung up leaving her happy tone ringing in his ears. Ignoring the sound of her voice in his mind, he stepped into the hazy cloud of condensation and started to wash away the morning numbness from his muscles.

* * *

It hadn't even been five minutes of peace and quiet before Sasuke heard a knocking resonate from his front door. He would have ignored it but the constant banging on the wood became louder and filled his apartment with an ear-thumping noise. Stepping from the shower, he reached for a towel to wrap round his waist and started for the door, the knocking becoming louder as he stepped closer. His temper was wearing thin and in a fit of rage he wrenched the door open only to see, yes that's right people, none other than –in Sasuke's words- the banshee herself, Haruno Sakura.

A slight rouge painted his face, however it was ever so slight that it was only visible with a microscope. Now this sudden blush wasn't one of embarrassment or admiration, but rather like one of anger, frustration and disbelief that she had obviously been in his building when she called.

"Hey mister, glad to see me?" she said making her way past him but was stopped by his reflexes. A hand was pressed harshly against her chest, preventing any move that she was about to make to step into his apartment.

"No" and with a gentle push, Sakura unwillingly retreated backwards. And just as he was about to close the door, he felt nails dig into his arm and imprint crescents in a row on his skin. He slowly cast his eyes down to look at her hand on the arm that was held up to grip the door. His eyes then travelled up towards her face, carefully tracing along her curves and cleavage.

"Remember our deal? You help me and I'll do _anything_ you want" she said deviously "within reason."

Smirk. "How could I forget?" and he pulled her into his chest, his lips pressing hungrily against hers.

He pulled her past the threshold and pushed on the door, allowing it to swing shut with a 'click'. Sakura pushed her weight against his, forcing him to retreat into the kitchen but was stopped by the counter. Sasuke deepened the kiss and swiftly turned so that Sakura's back was pressed against the edge. There tongues collided in a battle of dominance. Sasuke helped undress her, flinging her clothes to the side and disregarding them completely in a pile nearing the archway of the kitchen. Sakura gently scratched her nails across his scalp, gripping his black locks and pulling him even closer to her. The heat became almost unbearable from just a kiss.

They took a breath but before Sakura could fully recover, he had lifted her onto the countertop and parted her legs to accommodate his body like a jigsaw. She was now in only her underwear and Sasuke still with a towel shielding his arousal. A small bump protruded from the material, the area becoming damper than the rest. Sakura took her bra straps down and slowly slipped her arms from the loops and twisted her bra so that Sasuke had a good view of her hardened nipples and clasp.

"Makes things easier" she said huskily.

"Hn" he smirked and unclipped her bra; carelessly throwing it to the side and letting it end up anywhere. Whilst he did this, Sakura watched intently at the muscles beneath his skin contracting and relaxing with every one of his movements. She licked her lips.

He inched closer to her heat and softly ground his hips into hers, eliciting an impatient moan from her throat. He was such a tease. The pads of his hands slid smoothly along her thighs, reaching her hips and the hem of her knickers, which he then rapped his fingers round and dragged down. Sakura lifted herself so that she was hovering and leaning on her elbows as he pulled the sodden material away.

Another piece of clothing added to the pile. Grabbing hold of her thighs again, Sasuke trailed his fingers along her skin as if they were feathers, light and ghostly. And with the same touch, traced his finger along her folds.

A light moan slipped through Sakura's lips as she felt his finger graze her opening. She felt a needy sensation spark through her body and bucked her hips into him, forcing his finger to slide inside her heat.

After pumping into her for a while, he felt her tightened around his finger. It was drowned in her aroma and soon she spilled out her pleasure onto the skin of his hand. She moaned a deeply fulfilled moan but wasn't able to catch her breath when she felt herself being lifted and secured to his chest. Her legs wrapped round his waist, pushing against the towel and eventually making it fall behind him. She could feel his hot, pulsing shaft creep near her entrance while he carried her towards a table. His vision was blurred by a wave of pink and he soon felt her lips locking with his, her tongue already inside and rubbing along the walls of his mouth.

Her hands went behind her to support her body as he lowered her and she brushed away anything that lay on the surface, one of which was a glass fruit bowl that was sent crashing to the floor. Sakura grunted in discomfort as her bum met the cold surface of the table but ignored it when she felt him at her core.

"Someone's eager" she whispered against his ear.

"Hn" and he pushed himself into her, taking her by surprise. His arousal reached the hilt and drove Sakura insane and made it difficult to swallow her breath because of the pleasure. Sasuke smirked and breathed in sharply as he felt himself heighten into the white light. He pounded into her roughly, caressing her breasts and occasionally squeezing them.

He felt her arms grip his, tightening her hold as she began to find it incredibly difficult to hold onto reality and her vision. The feeling of him re-entering her was amazing and after much fondling and thrusting, she found it unbearable to restrain herself. Her walls contracted around his throbbing shaft and he felt his arousal become wet with her pleasure, this making it harder for him to restrain himself as well. Thrusting into her harder and faster, he finally joined her in a cloudy bliss.

* * *

Sitting on one of his breakfast stools, now fully clothed, Sakura patiently waited for the sex-craving beast to appear before her and that wait was turning into a long one. She absently patted her nails into the surface creating a clicking sound, whilst her other hand was held beneath her chin, eyes bored and staring at the front door.

"Tch" she looked up to see a frown stitched onto Sasuke's face, the sudden look of frustration directed at the glass splinters littering the floor.

Her laugh caught his attention and made his eyes narrow even more. Whenever they had their _fun_ they always managed to destroy one of his possessions and he would be left to deal with the aftermath, alone. Ignoring her amusement, he sat slumped in the stool opposite her with his arms crossed over his stomach, the position radiating his coolness. Sakura's hand moved from her chin and slid across the surface to take hold of the morning paper.

"So, seen any jobs I might be interested in?" she asked merrily.

"No"

"Ok…seen any jobs that have good pay?" her voice was lower, the cheeriness starting to wear off.

"No"

Scowl. "Seen any jobs at _all_?" she spoke with a new found aggression. It seemed that Sasuke hadn't been keeping up with his side of the deal and this discovery had turned Sakura sour. You would have thought that by now Sasuke had learnt to not get on the bad side of her but he couldn't resist a good battle.

"Hn" he evaded the question, fully aware that it would raise her temper. His thoughts were that it would be more fun for him.

"I see, well it's your job to help me you know, that was you part of the bargain"

"I don't remember signing a contract," he said maintaining his cool.

"Well, what about what just happened right there!" she indicated towards the table and smashed bowl "just call that a contract! We both willingly signed it! In fact, I think _somebody_ was extremely keen to sign!"

Sakura wouldn't say she was shouting but more like talking in a louder pitch to 'add a better effect'. Sasuke however, would say that she was screaming at him and rubbed his ears to show how loud she was coming across because Uchiha Sasuke didn't use words to express himself, he was too good for that. Still, Sakura didn't care and continued to keep the same tone.

"Hn"

She breathed a sigh. "Think of it like this, the quicker you find me a good job, the sooner I'm out of your life…forever"

Stare. "Newspaper" she gladly handed him the paper and watched him look for the job offers page. Sasuke started talking his way through the list and she gave her answer in a 'yes' or 'no'.

"Dog walker"

"No"

"Dog groomer"

"No

"Dog trainer"

"I don't want anything to do with dogs!" Sasuke ignored her.

"Parrot sitter"

"The fuck?"

"Baby sitter"

"That sounds ok but I think I have a bad temper so I'm gonna say no"

"You _think_?" Sasuke muttered loud enough for her to hear but not wanting to allow him to provoke her, she brushed it off with a glare. She lessened the intensity when she noticed a smirk outline his mouth.

"What?"

"…" He just continued to stare in hilarity at the page.

"You found one?" she said with happiness lining her face.

"Aa"

"Oh my gosh, _it_ has learnt another syllable. That would be a great headline and it would sell thousands," she said with fake shock. "Lemme see then" her hand reached for the paper but Sasuke pulled away, his eyes darting to her face. He scowled at her mocking but resumed his previous expression when he remembered the job he'd found.

"No"

"Wha-, why? Let me see" her body collapsed onto the counter as she leaned over more, her cleavage squashed and almost popping out of her top which Sasuke didn't miss.

"Hn" he grunted, leaning further back on his stool.

"Give it" she was close enough that her breath caressed his face. The next thing he did surprised her, he threw the paper behind him out of both of their reaches. They held each other's stare for a second before they each dashed towards the paper, Sasuke standing abruptly from his stool, making it tumble back and Sakura skidding along the countertop and dropping to her feet.

The paper lay innocently on the landing floor but was soon picked up in a scrunched hold by Sasuke, who felt a heavy pressure cling to his back and a pair of arms wrapped in a strangling grip round his neck whilst two slender legs wrapped round his waist. He slumped his back into her chest but the weight wasn't enough to topple backwards and he instinctively curled his fingers round her arms and forced them from his neck. But Sakura wasn't prepared to make this fight as simple as he assumed it to be and so she started to wriggle round his side and reach his front.

My friends, don't you think this would have been the perfect snapshot for an album? But unfortunately I don't have my camera with me. We could have shared the moment over lunch, such a shame.

Their struggle continued with the occasional grunt or determined scream. I'm sure you can guess who made each noise.

"Woman get off me" he growled.

"Give me the paper then!" she shouted all be it shakily because of the jerking he was doing.

"It's a surprise"

"I hate surprises"

"I don't-" he said with a struggle as she tightened her grip around his neck "care!"

"Well…I…do!" she puffed out. The fighting was beginning to grow tiring and Sakura's hold was weakening but with her last breath she squeezed her legs tighter around his thighs, which caused him to stumble forwards.

Now, I've never been one to talk about science but I feel it necessary at this moment. Gravity. Such a mysterious force, it's invisible but is constantly pushing down on us every second. So, when there is a battle of forces, there must be a balance between them in order for there to be harmony. However, when one force overpowers the other, the stronger one wins.

And because Sakura disturbed the balance between her weight and Sasuke's weight, gravity would have to work in favour of the stronger one. And this just happened to be the human ball curled up on Sasuke's back. Without a choice in the matter, both went tumbling down in this order: Newspaper-Sasuke-Sakura.

Sakura rolled off and lay there for a while to catch some air. Sasuke on the other hand was already standing up, the newspaper left in the umbra of his shadow. He went to the door and opened it until the hinges wouldn't allow any more movement. She didn't have time to register what was happening when she felt a pull on her legs and two talon-like hands wrap round her calves. Then before she could blink, she felt the floor slip under her back. He was dragging her across his floor! Oh dear me.

"HEY!"

He continued to pull her legs and moved closer to the communal hall. When she was out of his apartment, he quickly threw her bag to the floor.

"What the hell!"

"Bye" and he closed the door on her.

I previously told you that Sasuke had been raised to respect women but on this occasion, he thought that he could break the rules just this once. After all, she had attacked him and almost choked the life out of him so he thought it acceptable to dispose of her like that. It was to be expected.

"Asshole!" she shouted, Sasuke hearing her muffled cry and smirking when he thought how…_shocked _she would be to find out what her new job was.

* * *

"So he got you a job?"

"Not exactly-"

"What do you mean? Forehead you need a job now otherwise we can say bye to our apartment" Ino said with urgency.

"-He found one"

After Sakura was dragged out of Sasuke's apartment, she decided to discuss the issue with Ino and took a cab to her parent's flouriest where she was currently working part-time. There weren't many customers when she arrived and so they both decided to talk across the till.

"And what does it entail?"

"That's the problem, I don't know"

"So he just picked out a job and didn't tell you?"

"Said it was a surprise, damn bastard, arrogant jerk dragging me…" Sakura mumbled privately.

"Look I hate to be a bore but we really need money. What about you hospital applications? Any replies?"

"As of yet, none. There are so many fresh grads and everyone is apply at once" both looked down for a moment, realising how important it was for them to both have secure full-time jobs.

"Well I hope he tells you soon because bills need to be paid"

"Don't worry Ino, I got him right where I want him"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Sasuke sat in the comfort of his living room with his phone held to his ear, engaged in a business discussion.

"So you want to begin working here?" a feminine voice spoke politely into the phone. As soon as he had uttered the word, Uchiha, to her she found it impossible to concentrate on the reason he had called. The reason _why _he had mentioned his surname was to make it easier for him to get Sakura the job.

"No, Haruno Sakura does"

"Ok, is there a reason that she isn't calling?"

"Yes, she has some family issues that need her attention at the moment"

"Right I see and who are you in relation to her?"

Pause. "I'll just tell you the situation. Sakura's father was hospitalised and being her boyfriend" he mentally cringed at the idea of them going out "I want to give my support in any way possible, so that's why I'm calling instead of her. I wouldn't have to if she hadn't refused my financial help but she's a stubborn one"

The woman was immediately captured by his 'heart-felt' speech and couldn't refuse him. "Oh of course Uchiha-san, Haruno-san may start as soon as she can" she spoke in a light laughter.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it and I know she will to"

"The pleasure is all mine" her tone sounding slightly flirtatious.

"But there is one thing I'd like to check"

"And what might that be?"

"Uniform"

* * *

"I still can't believe you haven't been accepted anywhere yet" Ino said in disbelief "You were an honours student, how could they not have gotten back to you?"

Smile. "Give it a while Ino-pig, I only submitted my CV a few weeks ago. And besides, they probably want people with experience"

"Well how the fuck do they expect to find people with _experience_ if they don't allow the inexperienced to become experienced!" her voice had become louder. The shop had been empty for a few hours and this meant Ino and Sakura still had time to dwell over their financial problems.

"And somehow, I understood that" both laughed "Anyway how's your job search going?"

"Terrible. The only physiatrists that make any money are ones upstate where your _lover~_ lives. Everything else is a waste of time"

"One: he isn't my lover and Two: it's the same experience problem again"

"I kn-" Ino was interrupted by the ringing of Sakura's phone. Sakura fumbled through her bag, following the sound that seemed to be coming from the bottom. Just her luck. Finally locating her phone in the tampon, makeup and gum filled jungle, she quickly answered it when she saw the caller id.

"Hey babycakes" her voice adopting an expectant tone.

"Hn, you have a job"

"Really!"

"Aa"

"Oh my gosh, I wanna hug you!" she was overwhelmed with excitement. She couldn't believe that he of all people had replaced her job.

"Hn"

"Ok well, thanks, bye" they both hung up the call, Sakura and Ino having a mini celebration over her new job and Sasuke smirking at the thought of her reaction. He suddenly had an idea and decided to call Naruto to start arranging his fun.

* * *

Sasuke sent a copy of the address via text to her and she couldn't stop the overwhelming anticipation that brewed inside her. She was so excited and because of what he had done for her, she couldn't help but respect him. He had acted as a gentleman and kept his promise, which surprised her deeply.

I can assure you that their deal was far from finished, unbeknownst to _them_. And even though the job that Sasuke had found her wasn't entirely _good_, he was oblivious to the extremes that she would result to in 'getting' him back. How I wish I could tell you now but that would only spoil the fun and I don't want to be a killjoy.

So Sakura the next morning set off to her new place of work with curiosity and when she entered the district, she couldn't help the uneasy feeling that loomed over her. Just where was she working?

Her legs carried her to the specified address and hesitating for a moment as she looked at the place that stood shrouded in fluorescent lighting, she opened the door and was greeted by a woman on roller-skates.

"Hello there" the woman said gleefully, swaying gently on the wheels of her shoes.

"Hi, I'm Haru-"

"Haruno Sakura? Nice to meet you, I'm Dina your boss. Let's get you dressed" she wheeled of with Sakura's hand in her hold and went through to the back room, "This is you uniform" the expression on Sakura's face was one that couldn't be described with just one word.

Handing the uniform to her, her boss added "Oh and I forgot to say, welcome to-"

* * *

"-Dina's Diner, a step closer to American cuisine" faint shouting echoed along the street that Sasuke and Naruto walked down, Sasuke with his hands pocketed and blank-filled face whilst Naruto had his hands rested as support behind his head and was pursuing his friend about the reason for their being downtown.

"Hey teme there better be ramen at this place"

"Hn"

"Because if there isn't I'm not gonna be happy"

"Hn"

"Tell me again what they serve here?"

"I'm not repeating myself dobe" he sighed, the irritation now clearly displayed on his face.

"Don't be a t-, hey look at that," he pointed with a laugh at the person who stood with flyers outside the diner, "I gotta get me one of those but in the shape of ramen." You are probably wondering what he had seen as they walked up to their destination. All I can say is that you would be laughing to. As was Sasuke, except his was more of a chuckle. Amusedly, Sasuke strolled over to the person that Naruto had partially ridiculed and made himself known by a small grunt, even though that wasn't necessary because the person had sensed his arrogant aura from a mile away. Slowly turning round leaflets in hand, a pair of eyes glazed over in anger pierced through him. You know the saying, if looks could kill?

"Hey _babycakes_" he mocked, trying hard to contain his laughter. Before him stood the very woman who he had 'kindly' gotten a job, standing in a wiener costume.

"_You!_" Sakura's tone was deadly, her aura suffocating and intense. The air had thinned around her and the fire in her eyes burned through her irises, giving the illusion of a redder green. She attempted to attack him, but had great difficulty moving because of the build of the costume. Only a quarter of her arms could move about and the base cut above her ankles, meaning she had to result to hopping around.

"Trouble moving?" his smirk widened as the colour of her eyes darkened with evil intent.

Growl. "I said get me a _good_ job"

"I did"

"Well you've obviously got some _fucked_ up idea of what 'good' is!" her arms were flapping about in rage.

"Each to their own"

"Don't give me that philosophical shit! When I'm standing here in downtown Tokyo outside some diner, in a wiener costume and handing out flyers!"

"Could be worse"

"How? I'm parading round the street –unwillingly- for everyone to see! I have a fucking degree in Medicine, I shouldn't be here!" she was blushing with fury.

"You're interacting with the public which you'll need to do as a doctor, it's good practise" she was temporarily stunned by the amount of words that spilled from his mouth but soon reverted back to the bitter attitude she had adopted.

"Yo teme, who's this?" Sakura's eyes flickered to the sound and blonde spikes blinded them.

"Hn" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he said, a grin stretching across his face. He was almost as famous as Sasuke, capturing the eyes of many women in the town of Tokyo and had a reputation for indulging in quite a bit of sexual activity, as I previously said. So obviously he was surprised when the expression on Sakura's face remained the same once he'd introduced himself. No squealing, no blushing, no 'Naruto-kun'…he liked her already.

"Haruno Sakura" she mumbled back, "I would shake you hand but…" Naruto nodded in consideration as he realised the difficulties she was having.

"I'm not really hungry anymore" Sasuke drew lazily to Naruto. He had seen what he wanted to see and didn't want to hang around; he had made plans and wasn't prepared to delay them.

"Ah man, teme stop messing me around. Just pick a place and then stick to it."

"Hn, well I guess I won't be seeing you" he breathed, his eyes full of relief that they were finally parting ways. He turned to walk away, Naruto following next to him but twisted his head as she shouted towards them.

"Oh yes you will! This isn't over yet!" but her only reply was a dismissive shake of his hand.

* * *

Leaning against her apartment door, Sakura sighed away the stressful day that had passed. She leisurely closed her eyes but only for a brief moment when she heard the sound of Ino and another person in the living room. She plodded towards the room and the sound of disappointment rang in her ears as the voices became clearer.

"Hey Ino-pi-" her breath caught in her throat when her eyes settled on the sight of a key being dropped into the palm of their landlord.

"Again, I'm sorry to do this"

"It's ok" Ino's golden mane cascaded along her face, hiding the expression that had been stitched on.

"Hi Sakura, I'm afraid I have to evict the both of you. I don't want to but you guys aren't keeping up with the rent and you've had warnings…" their landlord trailed off once she noticed the understanding expression on Sakura's face. "Ok" Sakura murmured, her voice now hoarse and melancholy. She walked up to her and placed the key in her hand.

"How much time do we have?"

"The standard 24-hrs" their landlord paced towards the door and rested her palm on the handle, "I'm sorry" and she took her leave, glancing over her shoulder at the two girls, before closing the door.

"We should start packing" Ino suggested, her voice was watery and started to crack but she sucked in the threatening tears and looked up to Sakura whose face was blank and still.

Silence. "I got a call from Tokyo hospital" Sakura broke her absent-minded gaze and her eyes collided with Ino's.

"Really? That's great! Well done"

"It would have been great if hadn't just been evicted"

"Yeh but look on the bright side, at least they replied" Ino kept a hopeful tone, trying to distract them from the gloomy atmosphere "what did they say?"

Sakura's gaze was back in the spot it had been, staring redundantly at nothing in particular.

"I'm now a resident at Tokyo.H"

"Wow! That's amazing, you're finally gonna be a doctor!" Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura's dazed form and squeezed her with all her might, imparting her joy onto her blue friend. Sakura couldn't help but return her embrace, the bemused feeling now dissolving and leaving her to feel just as happy as Ino was.

"Thanks Ino" she buried her face amongst her friend's blonde locks and smiled into them.

"What about your other job, the one that Sasuke got you?" they broke the hug and collapsed into the couch.

"I quit as soon as I got the call"

"I see. Anyway, back to the problem at hand…where the hell are we gonna live?"

"I have n-" she broke off when a thought came into her head, "Ino, I have the greatest idea…"

* * *

It had been a whole day since he had had the misfortune of seeing the pink-haired woman and it felt like his mind had been liberated and was free from the chains she had bound him with. Trust me people, Sasuke felt like he'd been reborn, _that_ was how happy he was. But I'm sorry to say it was only temporary.

After an uneventful lunch with his father, Sasuke decided to head back to his apartment and spend the afternoon in his own company. And walking to his door, his eyes immediately were glued on an exotic woman whose body he felt he was compelled to admire. Her dress clung to her curves, the material rippling over her cleavage and buttocks. His mind was immediately infected with scenarios involving the two of them with his name being screamed by her. Uchiha Sasuke was definitely a man that got distracted easily when it came to the female anatomy.

He gathered that she was locked out of her apartment and he thought that it was only right to offer her a stay in his, after all, his mother had taught him to be a gentleman to women in distress and he didn't want to disgrace his mother and everything she'd taught him.

"Hey" he called across the hall, grabbing the attention of her. A blush crawled across her cheeks.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna come in?" he gestured with his key and pointed towards the door.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother" her voice was angelic and gentle. To Sasuke, that meant she was easy.

'_Trust me, you aren't'_ he thought devilishly, "Aa"

"Thanks" she ran towards him but his attention was fully reserved for the bobbing of her breasts inside her dress. Some women really didn't realise what they did to men.

Smirking at her, Sasuke reluctantly turned his head to the lock and swiftly clicked the door open. Giving her way to walk in first –remember that he was a gentleman- he followed after and was about to suggest that she go to his living room but his words were delayed by what he saw. Piled around his landing were boxes and boxes. Every corner had them left there. He walked forward but his foot caught something hard and looking down his face steamed with fury. Before his feet sat a group of suitcases that obviously had a relation to the boxes in his apartment. He was unaware of _who_ these belonged to until his eyes caught the writing that was marked in bold lettering on every one. 'Sakura's'

I think this deserves another count down don't you?

3…2…1…

He stormed around his apartment, looking in his bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, study and then living room, where he found the woman of his nightmares laying on her stomach across his couch with a magazine clasped in her hands.

"What" he indicated to the stray boxes sitting in his living room "is this?" he said icily, his was enough to slice through stone. Sakura's gaze was stolen from the article she was scanning and her eyes glanced at him before she got up, hurling the magazine to the floor and ran over to him.

"Hey roomie-chan" she spoke with exuberance and hidden devilishness. She flung her arms round his neck in a strong embrace. Before he could reply, she released him and already began speaking, her voice never losing its pitch.

"This is gonna be _so_ much _fun_" she squeezed his cheeks between her hands, her left hand slapping one a few times and then happily skipped away leaving him to grasp what was happening.

And for once in his life, Uchiha Sasuke had nothing left to say.

* * *

**Heyyyy guys! How are you~? Well I'm really happy cus I managed to write this in record timing lol. I finished this quite a few hours ago but then I went out and I forgot about it so I'm sorry about that but at least I got it out *laughs nervously*. **

**I'm so happy that you guys took some time to review, I always appreciate it. I hope that the twist in this chapter was entertaining enough! Only one person managed to come close to what I had in mind and that was :CiiCiinREX: so well done for that :D **

**Now I have a reason for uploading this so quickly, apart from the lovely reviews I got, there's also another reason. I'm afraid that I can't upload for like 2 weeks cus I've got a lot of stuff coming up that really needs my attention, so I thought I'd get this up early as a sorry to everyone for having to delay the next chapter *Whips out a shield to use as defense* please don't kill me :S.**

**I'd like to say thanks again for everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted! Please continue to review because I like seeing your criticism and thoughts about the story so far, but please be gentle ahahaa. So yeh that's it I hope you enjoyed it, cus I like this chapter way more than the last, R&R. ****(I hope that it isn't too jumpy like the last chapter) ****HAPPY READING!**

**Byebi xoxo (my longest chappie so far :D)**


	5. And On The Seventh Day

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, :ChibiVampireQueen: :phoenixfire211: :CiiCiinREX: :anundecidedteen: :FreedomIsPirateKey: :7HeartAndSoul7: :ArtisttaLuv6: :honeycomb198: :Pure Essence: :-Heaven'sIntensity: :Cheyenne Uchiha: :Itachi's-Angel1: :inu-babygirl1:  
And thanks to my anonymous reviewers as well, :Anon: and :sasusakulover:**

**Summary (changes everytime lol): It was just supposed to be a one-night stand but who knew it would only take them seven days to become engaged. "You need a woman in your life Sasuke" "I do have one" Sakura face was marred with shock, "You do? who is it?" he returned her gaze, "You." AU.**

**This story contains sexual scenes, strong language and the drinking of alcohol (and the occassional smoking, just incase some of you didn't know)**

Disclaimer: sheesh man, do I have to? *Sad face* I unfortunately don't own Naruto.

* * *

Lets evaluate this "love" story so far shall we?. Counting the days of how long they'd known each other, it would come to a total of seven, just a week.

And in that week they had managed to have quite a bit of sex and make empty promises to themselves about staying away and never crossing paths with each other again, but of course, it failed every time… and led to even more sex. Sigh, kids.

Then, being the inconsiderate, sexy beast that he was, Sasuke had lost Sakura her job and was then reeled into a deal to get her a new one, the payment being sex. Again more sex. And upon finding out where she would be working, Sakura almost killed Sasuke there and then but was distracted by the unexpected news of her eviction. And her pay back? Well, Sakura thought that it was only fair to move in with him seeing as he hadn't stuck to his part of the bargain very well and it was convenient for her at the moment, because it's not everyday that you manage to master the power of persuasion and end up holding the keys to a rich boys apartment.

So I think that we can happily agree that the moral of this story is that no matter what trials and tribulations you suffer and no matter how much shit you and others dish out, in the end, you _will_ have sex…with someone. Because that my friends is the way things happen in the town of Tokyo.

* * *

**¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦ And On The Seventh Day ¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦**

**

* * *

**

Throughout this tale I haven't revealed much about the mother and father of Uchiha Sasuke, only because both of his parents hadn't been an issue that I thought you needed to be concerned with. Until now.

Uchiha Mikoto had begun to yearn for another grandchild. She wanted to hold it within the safety of her arms, she wanted a grandchild that wasn't her eldest son's, Uchiha Itachi's and her youngest son had yet to find himself a woman to settle into a family with, this obviously preventing any chance of her wish to be granted. So like any mother, Mikoto started to develop a need to intervene with his current relationship status.

Uchiha Fugaku was concerned about his son's lack of interest in the family empire and was also becoming impatient with the slow development in his son's personal life; he was still on the market for a life-partner and hadn't thought about creating an heir. And to put their minds at ease, both Uchiha elders agreed that it was time for them to take the initiative and encourage their son to start looking towards a future with a suitable woman. However, with everything that had happened between them, it was definitely going to be a challenge in convincing him to accept their help, a real _big_ challenge.

* * *

"_How the fuck did you get in?" after Sasuke's temporary pause, his legs carried him in the direction of her footsteps, his mind having forgotten the woman who stood in confusion near the door to his apartment. She stood there innocently watching the scene unravel before her and decided that it was best to not encroach on their private matters. She left silently. _

_Sakura would have carried on walking but the rumble from his growl began to peeve her and her strides faltered. She turned her head round, the momentary breeze catching stray pink tresses making them sway and gently lash the side of her face. _

"_I have my ways"_

"_How. Did. Yo-"_

"_I heard you the first time, sheesh, calm it Mr. Baboon. I used the almighty power of persuasion" her eyes gleamed with mischievousness that caused Sasuke to narrow his._

"_Ok, Ok, all I said to the front desk guy was that I was your girlfriend who had just come back from Europe and he gave me a spare key"_

_Growl. "What and he believed that!" disbelief marred his face; people these days, falling for pathetic and uncreative lies._

"_It would seem so" she walked up to him, purposely swaying her hips and wetting her lips with a flick of her tongue, slowly alluring him "Don't look like that sweet cheeks, I won't be leaving annnnyyy time soon" they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Hot._

_Sasuke stared down at her cleavage that pressed gently against the muscles of his chest, making his imagination run wild with thoughts of how those perfectly shaped mounds could be used for… other things. However, those fantasise dissolved as quickly as they came when he realised that he wasn't looking at her breasts anymore but her retreating figure. Sasuke, being a…lets call it an admirer of the female body, couldn't help the malfunction of his salivary gland when he saw the way her jeans cupped the roundness of her buttocks so well. _

_He was brought back to reality when her heard her distant calling, "Oh and the doctor called, they say my dad is gonna be just fine" she mocked and disappeared into the bathroom._

_

* * *

_

"Hey Saucy-chan, do you wanna listen to th-" the pink-haired woman stood next to the answering machine, fiddling and adjusting the settings.

"No"

"But I just want you t-"

"No" he interrupted again whilst rising from the couch and exiting the living room, fully intent on escaping the annoying woman's presence. It had only been an hour since he'd found her and her things in his apartment and she was already disrupting the order of his home. And his attempts to stop her from furthering her tampering were useless; it was like talking to a deaf person.

"Suit yourself then" Sakura mumbled through a snigger. Noticing his movement, she immediately went to follow and ask for his help in moving her stuff.

"Hey, do you think you could help me settle in?" this made Sasuke stop in his tracks and gradually twist his head to catch a glimpse of her.

"Why would I do that?" he countered in a low tone, his voice deep and annoyed.

"Because asshole, we're roommates and that was roommates do"

"Who said we were roommates" his voice was mocking. Sakura couldn't help the twitch of her finely plucked eyebrow and the slight upward curl of her lip, flashing a faint twinkle of her teeth. Her temper was running low and after his rude dismissal of her a moment ago she doubted she could tolerate his difficult behaviour.

"Do you wanna have a repeat of the newspaper incident?" she breathed out, almost sounding hopeless. There was a momentary pause that lingered longer than Sakura would have liked; it was obvious that he was mulling over the event that happened a few days ago and whether it was worth tiring himself out over a woman.

Sigh. "Fine" This act of submission caught Sakura of guard and her expression immediately changed to shock and if you concentrated on her features all the more closely, you would notice the tinge of triumph that contoured her face.

With a flash of pearly whites, Sakura skipped towards Sasuke with her hands folded at the small of her back, imitating the manners of a giddy child. Her lips brushed against his cheek, softly grazing his skin with a sweet and thankful kiss. She peeled her lips away and skipped in the direction of his bedroom lightly humming to herself, leaving a taken aback Uchiha in her cheerful wake. Even if it was only by a few millimetres, Sasuke's eyes widened. Now you would think it was from her unexpected reaction but it was in fact from the gentle tingle on the side of his cheek, in the exact spot that she had kissed him.

After she'd reached his bedroom where the majority of her boxes were stashed, she called him to help her make a start with unpacking them first and to her surprise he came on her first call, albeit broodingly. And after an exchange of words -all of them from Sakura- and the occasional grunt on his part, they started to unload her things box by box. Most of them were full up with clothes, hence the reason she'd put them in his room and she wondered where they would put them... so she asked him and his response?

_"Saucy-chan, where are they gonna go?"_

_"Hn"_

_"Saucy-chan? Where are the-"_

_"Hn" he interrupted angrily. Someone didn't like their new nickname._

_Growl. "Fine, I'll make the space myself" she grumbled childishly, her mouth curving into a devious smile as she thought of the perfect way to create the appropriate space for her clothes._

A cool breeze flew in through the decent gap between the windowpane and ledge, blowing its breath against her neck, tickling the invisible hairs on her skin. Sakura had begun clearing a space in one Sasuke's drawers that stood beneath the open window, moving piles of his clothes on top of it until she couldn't fit anymore on and decided to balance them on the window ledge that, might I add, wasn't wide at all...oh dear.

But seeing as Sakura thought she was being clever, she didn't think to adjust the piles further inwards on the ledge and, well I'm sure you can guess what happened next.

It happened in the blink of an eye but for Sasuke and Sakura, it all happened in slow motion. Everything from the twisting of Sasuke's head in the direction of the window, the widening of their eyes, the parting of Sakura's lips, the jerk of Sasuke's body in an attempt to rescue his clothes and finally, the actual slipping of the clothes pile, all of this happened so quickly yet so slowly. Unfortunately for them, our faithful friend Gravity acted appropriately and forced the pile to fall from the thin ledge and carried them down in the current of the lashing wind.

Both of them were speechless for a moment, their expressions mirroring each other, disbelief. This, however, didn't last for long and Sasuke's face creased in anger, lines of irritation wrinkling his forehead.

"_**The. Fuck.**_" his voice was dangerously low and dripping with venom. He was pissed. And trust me, you don't want to experience the pissed side of Sasuke.

Sakura suddenly found the simple action of breathing terribly hard to do when she felt the dark waves rippling from his body. She could only gulp and swallow the thick lump lodged in her, what seemed to her as, shrunken throat.

"I-I...Sorry?" she stuttered out as she unglued her eyes from the empty spot on the ledge to the snarling man that loomed over her.

But to her surprise, he didn't retort with one of his snide comebacks, no, Sasuke was too irate for words and instead he acted on impulse, which for Sasuke, usually meant getting even one way or another. And due to his insane speed, Sakura was unable to stop or even anticipate what he had just done.

If you were at the bottom of his apartment building, you would have thought the floating things above you were giant pieces of confetti cascading down the length of the building but of course, you would have been wrong...very wrong. The reality of the situation would have hit you in the face, literally.

Countdown

3

2

1

...

"WHAT?" It's funny how history really _does_ repeat itself.

Sakura's eyes were glazed over with fury; now it was her turn to feel consumed with rage at the petty and immature reaction of the arrogant man that stood next to her, his hands fisted and nails digging their way through muscle tissue. Sasuke leaned in to her reddened face that was hot with rage and grunted his favourite syllable, his tone smug. That was all it took to push Sakura over the edge and in a flash, the two of them were running around the room collecting as many clothes as their arms would allow and releasing them into the current that swept them away in a flurry of anger.

While they were still consumed with outrage they failed to hear the ringing of the landline, they failed to here the recording of their new message and they failed to hear the beeping of the machine, signalling the arrival of a voicemail.

'**Hey, you've reached Sakura and Stone cold, we can't come to the phone right now because it's either too far away or we aren't home or we are home but the resident asshole is getting his jig on and his moans are too loud for either of us to hear it ringing, so please leave a message after the beep…beep'**

There was a short period of silence and an awkward cough before the person's voice relayed their message,_ "Hello Sasuke dear, it's your mother speaking. I was just calling to let you know that your father and I have been discussing an important issue that concerns you and we would prefer if we could speak about it with you as soon as possible. And seeing as your father has an important trip he must go on in a day or two, we decided that the best possible time for us to see you is today. We just wanted to let you know so you aren't engaged at the time of our arrival." _There was another pause, _"I understand if you aren't keen on our coming over but we... _I _would love to see you, even if it means just a quick chat...please Sasuke..."_

The person reluctantly hung up sounding as if there were more things left to say. But all of this went unheard by the two still angry people that were now in a heated make out session.

Sasuke was the first to cease throwing clothes from his bedroom window and once she noticed this, Sakura soon followed suit, curiosity dominating a small amount of her mind. Their gazes met and in a blink of an eye, Sasuke's fingers wound round her wrist, forcefully pulling her into his chest and locking their lips together in a moment of hunger and lust.

Which brings us to the present. Whilst I was explaining how they managed to end up sharing a moment of meaningless passion, Sasuke had pushed them onto the bed and trapped Sakura between the mattress and his overwhelming muscular body.

He pulled her jeans and panties past her knees, down to her ankles allowing her to kick them off and onto the floor. Sasuke only pulled his pants down until there was enough space for his arousal to peek through. Just from kissing he had a full erection. Before sliding into her hot core, his hand fumbled around blindly in his bedside table's drawer for a packet of rubbery protection, their lips never parting. Once his fingers grazed the square case, his wrapped them around it tightly and brought it from the drawer, ripping it open and encasing his twitching arousal in the rubber.

She drew her lips away to catch a generous amount of air but before her lungs could recover from the burning sensation, her breath was suddenly trapped in her throat before it could reach the tingling organ as he plunged into her weeping core.

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto had taken an hour drive into the centre of Tokyo, into the buzzing city filled with drama and mischief. They had driven to their youngest son's apartment located in the land of the rich and they were now walking silently to his apartment door. They made no move to touch each other; they were perfectly fine with the amount of distance between them.

Mikoto walked gracefully, one of her hands clutching the strap of her bag and the other swaying to the beat of her steps. Her face was serene but those deep, inky eyes held so much apprehension. She was nervous to see her son, she was worrying about whether he had heard her message and she doubted her previous reassurances. Would he _really_ be okay with their visit? Would he be _happy_ to see them? Would he _listen_ to their proposal?

She knew deep down the answers to these questions...'no' but she refused to accept it, she refused to give up on making an effort with her son, she didn't want him to push her away anymore. She wanted her baby back.

Fugaku on the other hand, had a face that resembled stone. His features were cold and hard. His eyes held no depth to them. They were blank. I suppose that's where Sasuke got it from huh? He harboured the same concerns as his wife but wasn't as desperate as she was.

Both of them stopped in front of a white door with two gold numbers pinned to the wood. 29. His door. Fugaku saw the shudder of his wife as she turned to face the only thing that barricaded them from seeing their son. He saw the shakiness of her clenched fist as she slowly raised it to make contact with the wood. Her eyes closed for a second and her breathing hitched when her knuckles collided with the door.

_Knock Knock-_

_

* * *

_

_-Knock_

Sasuke's ears perked up at the sound of the faint knocking against his door as he pulled his jeans over his thighs and buckled them over his hips. Walking from his chaotic room he lazily dragged himself towards the front door, his eyes flickering to the red flash on the mini screen of his answering machine. _'New message'_. He didn't remember the phone ringing. Shrugging it off, he pulled his hand from his pocket and grabbed the doorknob in a firm grip.

Sigh, _'It better not be dobe.' _His hand turned the knob until it clicked and he allowed the door to gentle swing open from its own weight. The sight he saw was something that caught him completely off guard. And for the second time that day, Uchiha Sasuke was speechless.

Man o man the apocalypse must be nearing.

"What" his voice was vicious and bitter. _'He didn't get the message'_ Mikoto thought woefully. Her eyes met his intense glare that provoked a series of tears to stream along her face. _'He isn't happy to see us' _she thought to herself again, confirming her doubts.

"Sasuke, we..." she breathed in a deep breath, "Your father and I wanted to talk to you about something." Both of his parents waited intently for his reply, wishing that it would be one of agreement.

Growl. "And"

This time Fugaku was the one to initiate conversation, "And we were wondering if you would spare us some time and talk with us now" his voice was stern and confident much like the expression that marred his face.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer and instead, he walked away into the kitchen where he picked up a tomato from the newly bought fruit bowl, leaving his parents to stand at his front door that threatened to swing close. But before it did, Fugaku swiftly landed his hand against it, his arm hanging high enough for his wife to scoot beneath it and into the apartment. Letting the door shut behind him, Fugaku followed his wife into the kitchen where Sasuke stood slumped against the counter, back facing them.

Hesitating for a moment, Mikoto pulled a stool out from under the counter and daintily sat against its cushion whilst her husband stood stiffly beside her, his hand gripping the back of the stool. Her back brushed over his knuckles making them flinch at the sudden contact. Fugaku, not wanting it to become any more uncomfortable than it was already, slid the palm of his hand across the horizontal wooden pole and settled it at the edge.

"Make it quick" Sasuke's monotone voice cracked the silence that had begun to slowly swallow them.

"Okay. Um, you're father and I were thinking that now would be the best time to start thinking of your future and-" she stopped briefly to swipe a glance at her son's reaction. Nothing, "-who you will be sharing that future with."

"We already started looking at suitable women from well-known and respected families, women that could live up to the name of Uchiha." His dad interjected in the same stern tone.

"Where is this going?" Sasuke spat out impatiently with the slight twist of his head, his eyes piercingly menacing.

"Suitors" Fugaku said, "we want you to marry and we want it to be soon"

Sasuke flinched at the word 'Marry'. He was only 21-years-old, he'd just graduated from Tokyo U and was currently enjoying and celebrating his freedom from the many years of education he endured. He was indulging in as much sex as he liked with as many women as he liked because he hadn't wanted to surrender his freedom just yet. Marriage hadn't even crossed his mind. Sensing that he wasn't about to speak anytime soon, Mikoto continued, "You remember Hyuuga Hinata don't you? You two used to see each other at events all the time when you were younger. We thoug-"

"No" Sasuke replied bluntly, fully turning round and resting his hands atop of the counter surface.

"But Sasu-"

"No"

"Wha-, why?" this stunned him for a few seconds, making his brain run wild with excuses for his instant decline. Now you may be wondering how he would be able to think of something that quickly and smoothly so it sounded believable. Well, Uchiha Sasuke may not have needed to lie that much but by being, Uchiha Sasuke, everything came naturally to him.

"I have someone." His brain was wary of this answer and rethinking the decision through. Was this the best lie? And how bad were the consequences going to be?

"You do?" his parents asked simultaneously, "Who?" their conversation was interrupted by the pink haired woman who was holding a towel to her damp locks, patting them every so often.

"Hey sasu-chan, I was wond-" her eyes caught the three figures that were placed at the kitchen counter, clearly having a private conversation, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had guests" she bowed her head to the unfamiliar people that were side by side and staring confusedly at her, more so her hair.

"Her" the sound of Sasuke's velvety voice broke his parents' staring and forced them to look at him, their eyes full to the brim with more confusion and urgency.

"You mean-"

"Mum, dad, meet my fiancée, Haruno Sakura" her name drew from his lips so smoothly that she would have melted from the sexiness if it weren't for the keyword he had announced before her name.

The kitchen was a basin of shock, confusion and anger that began to bubble through Sakura's veins.

"WHAT!"

* * *

On the first day, they had two one-night stands

On the second day, they met in a cafe

On the third day, they made a deal

On the forth day, they had something close to a one-night stand

On the fifth day, they fulfilled their deal

On the sixth day, they said goodbye

And on the seventh day, they were engaged

* * *

The word 'Rolla coaster' would be an understatement.

* * *

**Here ya gooo~, I got it out finally. I've been super busy and I didn't get a chance to write any of it during my 2 week hiatus (if you wanna call it that) because whenever I sat down at my computer, something would always come up. Mannnn~. Anyway I hope you like it cus I had fun with this one and I FINALLY CREATED A PLOT! WOOOO~ :D**

**I'm happy I know where the story is going now. However, I have some bad news... it's about updating. Yeh, cus I'm going back to school this thursday and starting my A-levels, I won't be able to update a regularly as I have been able to these past few weeks. This fanfic is a hobby not my life, so I'll prioritise according to what I think is more important so yeh. I'll try and update every month, maybe even twice a month, but I'm not promising. **

**I'd like to say thanks again to those of you who reviewed, alerted and faved, it means alot peeps. So continue to do that and it shall make me happy and I like reading what people think about it. It helps alot.**

**Happy reading (and sorry to my fellow perverts, I couldn't be asked to write lemon in this chappie but if you want me to next chapter, I'll try and fit it in somewhere) :D**

**Byebi xoxo**


	6. A New Addition

**A/N: Before I thank the reviewers of the last chapter, I want to say sorry to SakuBunny because I forgot to feature you in my thanks last chapter, so thankyouuuuuu :D and to everyone else, :LiluFaery87: :Cheyenne Uchiha: :CiiCiinREX: :TigerLilyette: :The Winggoddess: :honeycomb198: :inu-babygirl1: :7HeartAndSoul7: :TheSweetRevenge: :FreedomIsPirateKey: :halfkyuubikat: :Neko the kawatta cat: :SakuraUchiha44530: :tearsofjoy159: :Sandmissile146: :killmeangel24: thankyou!  
And to the anonymous reviewers :cutecookiechick: :-: :XxTenshixX: :Asashi: thankyou too!**

**Summary (changes everytime lol): It was just supposed to be a one-night stand but who knew it would only take them seven days to become engaged. "You need a woman in your life Sasuke" "I do have one" Sakura face was marred with shock, "You do? who is it?" he returned her gaze, "You." AU.**

******This story contains sexual scenes, strong language and the drinking of alcohol (and the occassional smoking, just incase some of you didn't know)**

Disclaimer: ...oh yeh, I can honestly say I don't own Naruto *sighs*

* * *

Sakura blushed with anger as his words scurried through her mind over and over again. She couldn't believe what he'd announced in front of his parents. _His parents_. He just came out with it so naturally as if it weren't a big fat lie. Her instincts told her to go right up to him and introduce her fist to his face but of course like Sasuke, Sakura enjoyed a good game and she hadn't played one in a while.

So obviously, this was the perfect time to exploit the situation.

Regaining her composure, Sakura strode gracefully towards him with a skip in her step and smile sprawled across her features. She bounced around the counter and clutched Sasuke's hand in hers, squeezing it harshly whilst laying a peck on his cheek, which to anyone else would look sincere.

"Finally I get to meet Sasu-chan's parents" his face contorted just slightly at her false sweetness. Friends, it seems our Sasuke-'kun' has gotten used to the ridiculous nick names Sakura has made up for him...hmm, makes you think doesn't it.

The elder Uchihas were still shell shocked by this unsuspected piece of information. Fugaku's brows creased in frustration at this; he definitely wasn't pleased about his son's sudden engagement and the fact that, even after everything they had endured as a family, he still refused to share things with them. A blanket of silence suffocated the room and the only exchange of noise was the faint breathing from the four person party. Sakura gave a shaky laugh as she looked between Sasuke's parents then at the man himself, whose face was perfectly serene and free of guilt. Great, just her luck right?

"How long?" Mikoto's voice was strangled with tears that were yet to fall and maybe... a twang of horror?

"Um, uh, abo-"

"Four months" Sasuke's rhythmic voice sounded so sure and authorative as he cut through Sakura's answer. He was _very_ good at lying. Sakura's eyes twitched to catch a glimpse of him only to widen severly when she felt his arm attack her waist in a protective hold, pulling her into his side like moulding clay.

"I see" His mother's voice was quiet and upset. _'That long? How could he not mention anything?'_

"And you thought you could keep this quiet?" Fugaku's voice was ruff and angry, his eyes narrowing dangerously until the white of them disappeared.

"Fugak-" Mikoto warned, or atleast tried to.

"Don't even try to blame me, for anything." Sasuke's tone dipped to a baritone of hatred and venom, "You lost the right to be a part of my life when you-" he stopped. The room and people in it resumed their previous oath of silence. The amount of tension trapped between its walls could be carved through with a butter knife.

"Get out" the black haired man stated sharply. When he heard no movement, his eyes shot up to glare at the two people he called 'Mum and Dad' and spoke with such intense rage, the words rolling from his tongue as if he were a lion about to attack, "Get. Out!

* * *

**¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦ A New Addition ¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦**

* * *

I'm sure you are wondering what happened between Sasuke and his parents; people have asked and I have yet to say. Unfortunately for all of you, I will maintain my silence and instead, shall let Sasuke tell the tale of his childhood...that is if Sakura can coax it out of him and I know _just_ the thing but it may not be what you're thinking.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind the two Uchihas, Sasuke's arm ripped away from Sakura's waist and his fist curled into a tight ball, his nails printing red crescents in the palm of his hand. His eyes were downcast and glaring holes through the floor.

"What the fuck! Uchiha" Sakura turned to face him head on, readying herself against the deadly aura rippling in sharp convulsions from his body. All he did was growl, angering her more.

"Answer me!" she was finding it hard to contain the amount of rage bubbling deep within, "How could you say that?"

"Shut up" Sasuke muttered dangerously under his breath, his eyes still glaring at the floor with the slightest of red tints lingering around his irises. It wasn't loud enough for her to hear and she continued with her shouting but he wasn't listening, he couldn't, not after he had seen them. How could they come here and ask him something so life changing? After everything they had done. Sakura's voice soon seeped through his mind barrier, bringing him back to reality and away from those painful and infuriating memories of back then.

"-I mean, what am I gonna tell my parents? 'Oh hey mum and dad, I know I haven't spoken to you for like, four years, but you know I just thought I should tell you that I'm engaged!'" her face was red again and the veins in her neck and temples began protruding from her skin, lining it with faint green/blue lumps.

"Just shut up!" Sasuke yelled, which of course you know is very un-Sasuke like, "Shut. the. FUCK. UP!" and with that he slammed his enclosed fingers onto the countertop and stormed through the kitchen towards the front door... 'BAM', was the only sound left in the apartment along with a completely confused (and guilt ridden) Haruno.

* * *

The hours ticked by along with the drama of the many moments before Sasuke had made his dramatic exit. He still wasn't back and even if Sakura felt nothing but contempt for him (most of the time), she was riled with concern for his well-being; he could have gotten himself into trouble, he could have done something he would regret. His behaviour was out of character -from what she was used to- it was snappy and slightly deadly and he looked as if he were capable of almost anything. Thinking it was best, Sakura didn't go out for the night... just in case.

I must say that it seems as though they are _already_ a couple in love, don't you think?

It was four in the morning when Sasuke tumbled into (his) their apartment. In the previous hours of the night, Sakura had done her damndest to stay awake, fighting an impossible battle against unconsciousness and after some grooling minutes of trying, she gave in, turning the tv off and dragging herself into the bedroom where her body collapsed amongst the welcoming sheets and fell dead... that is until Sasuke's return.

As I said previously, it was unusual for Sasuke to lose his senses to alcohol, if fact, other than that occasion he and Sakura shared, it never happened. But he wasn't in his right state of mind so to immerse his body in frenzy of fuzzy euphoria seemed to be his best bet.

And it was.

Because of the drink, he couldn't recall the events from earlier on, they had managed to fizzle out -temporarily-. He had escaped to a club fully intent on drowning in the pleasures of drink and sex. He picked a random woman who at the time he thought looked sexy and he took her in his lust, riding out every insatiable desire that dwelled within him. In that club, I presume Sasuke relieved himself a total of seven times and unsurprisingly, he still wasn't satisfied, which caused him to return home in the hopes of sating his sexual needs with a pink haired cherry.

The slamming of a door stirred Sakura from her bubble of dreams, making her semi-aware of her surroundings and the drunk presence that had just joined her. Sasuke's instincts told him to look in the bedroom, seeing as he wanted_ that _type of action. Fumbling for the handle, which proved to be unsuccessful, Sasuke knocked the door open with the force of his foot. This made Sakura jump up, her body leaving the covers behind in a cocoon of warmth.

"The fuck?" she rasped out in a weary voice. Her outburst of sleepy confusion was met with two fierce eyes disguised by darkness, the white only visible from where he stood in the shadows.

"Hn." Not so delirious are you Sasuke?

He strode towards her in a jagged line still managing to uphold his arrogance and superiority. Sakura didn't have the energy to change and was still in her clothes which made Sasuke frown; too many obstructions.

"Uchiha, where have you been?" Sakura said before coughing away the tiredness from her body. Then it hit her. The stench. Booze, sex and the fading smell of cologne.

"I see" she mumbled, answering her own question with him maintaining his wanting gaze, black pools trailing over every curve of her body. He unconsciously ran his tongue lightly across the paleness of his lips in hunger for her. Sasuke's fingers caressed the buckle of his belt and soon slipped the strap through the loop, releasing the support from around his hips. Sakura's eyes darted down to look at his slurred movements, her suspicions rising with each passing moment. Sasuke's hands began unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans allowing them to slip past his hips, then thighs, calves and ankles; when they fell to his feet, Sasuke stepped out of the pile beneath him and walked further in front of Sakura until he reached the edge of the bed.

From the new distance between them, Sasuke's praying eyes could see a generous amount of cleavage; Sakura's top was loose against her body, sweeping past her collarbone and chest to uncover part of her bra. Again, Sasuke licked his lips. The sight was just too arousing.

Now, we have already experienced a drunk Sasuke and a drunk Sakura left to their own devices and we can positively say that the outcome was sex. So, you would think that since there was only a drunk Sasuke, there would be a different, less steamy, ending to this... dilemma. But seeing as this was between_ Sasuke and Sakura_, the _only_ possible outcome was sex.

"Sas-" she was rudely cut off by his lips moving against hers. She could taste the alcohol on his breath as his tongue delved greedily into her mouth, commencing a salivary battle.

Sakura couldn't help but moan even though she hadn't any desire to indulge in the activity he so wished to. Her small hands pressed against his chest, attempting to shed the contact of their lips but _her_ hands propped on his_ stone _body didn't change much; he still kept her within his grasp. Pulling away, Sasuke left no time for rest and began to rip the material protecting his skin off of his hot body, revealing muscles dowsed in freckles of sweat.

"Sasuk-" once again she was cut off by his lips slanting over hers in another passionate kiss, this one lasting for a few seconds before he tattooed her neck with tender blotches of red. She felt a nudge on the inside of her thigh, making her gasp at the un-expectancy however, Sasuke assumed this reaction was caused by pleasure and forced her clothes from her body, albeit struggling, leaving her in utter nakedness -and off course, this didn't take _that_ long for Sasuke to do; he was an Uchiha after all-.

"Sasuke" was moaned in a long needy voice when she felt his mouth clamp around her nipple with his fingers tweezing and flicking the other one, stimulating the fiery pool welling up in the pits of her stomach.

Smirk. "Hn" he grunted over the hardened bud eliciting a strangled groan from her throat. He teased it between his teeth and gently bit the aroused nipple before pulling away to attend to the other with the same treatment. A chorus of moans escaped her mouth as the immense pleasure built its way up, causing her sex to seep with excitement.

Sasuke withdrew completely, secretly carrying a finger to meet her heated core. It stroked her, sandwiching between the lips and toyed with the swollen nub. A silent scream erupted from the shaking girl beneath him whilst he continued his administrations. This tempted him all the more, provoking him to slide a finger into her. Sakura's lids screwed shut, the skin wrinkling in a feathered pattern at the corner of her eyes. The feeling was unbearable. But, you know how those two get when 'competing' with each other, they both have to have the upper hand and it was only natural that Sakura took control for a while.

Running her fingers along the hem of his boxers, Sakura playfully swiped her hand down, ghosting over his contained erection. A guttural moan echoed in Sasuke's mouth when he felt the light tickle of her hand on his sex. Using his non-occupied hand, Sasuke tug his arousal from his boxers as if he were handing it to her, pleading her to allow him some release. And of course Sakura complied, taking the hard length in her hand, fingers wrapping delicately around the body ready to pump the pleasure out of him. Squeezing it slightly, she jerked her hand up. The suddenness felt heavenly to him. She continued to do this as best she could, considering what he was trying to do to her, and they both created a rhythm. Huffs and moans of content penetrated the bedroom walls, each becoming louder and heavier. After many antagonising moments, Sasuke and Sakura climaxed into the hands of each other, filling them with puddles of lust. For Sasuke, to have spent that long in fore-play was too much and right now I can definitely say he was in a state of pain. And I'm sure you can guess why. You see, he had originally wanted to find her and 'fuck' her but she distracted him with those full lips and alluring body. So technically, it was his fault for being in that much pain. He had to do something about it... and fast.

Sasuke eagerly positioned himself to enter her and bucking his hips, he swooped into her forcing a shudder down both of their spines. He rode them into the heavens (I think it was about nine rounds?) leaving every memory of that day behind for good, well until the morning at least.

* * *

Don't you think that having a house phone in your bedroom is quite... stupid? Well, I do, even though I happen to have one in mine, and Sasuke would agree with that statement as well. And even though he had a spare phone, he never made an attempt to use it let alone move it into his bedroom and wire it up. So when the ringing of a _house phone_ (not mobile but house phone) resonated throughout his bedroom, he became very confused and irritated by the noise that shouldn't have been there.

You must be wondering when this phone made its appearance between the four walls of his room. Well, obviously Sakura wasn't going to waste her time just worrying about him last night, she would have been bored out of her mind. And at the time, she was still angry with his rude interactions so she thought it would be fun to disrupt the order of his house... again. I'm guessing you know where this is going and how the phone got there. But unfortunately for Sakura, she didn't think about the repercussions so...

"Mmm" a husky mumble vibrated from Sakura's chest as she regained consciousness.

"Fuck" Sasuke spat viciously at the interruption of his sleep. Other than women, sleep was the only thing he cherished in his life. Both of them were originally facing each other until Sakura rolled over, whacking Sasuke's face in the process with her hand. He wasn't amused.

Growl. "Bitch" he muttered through his breath, which didn't dodge Sakura's ears. Her arm reached round and smacked him in the face again, "asshole" she muttered back, her voice louder than his.

They waited for a few seconds, both unwilling to answer the phone and it was Sakura who ended up crawling towards it by rolling her body over Sasuke's so that their faces were millimetres apart. Her hand cupped the receiver, ripping it from the base to bring it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Haruno Sakura available?" a polite and smooth voice spoke back.

"This is she"

"Ah, hello , I'm Shizune, Head Resident at Tokyo Hospital. I was calling to inform you that there have been some problems" the colour from Sakura's face drained, "and I know this is such short notice but could you possibly start today?"

"Yes, yes, of course" she rushed into the receiver with excitement and relief, "What time would you like me there?"

"It would be great if you made it in for seven this morning."

"Yeh, I'll be there."

"Thank you for doing this. I'll see you at work, bye."

"Bye" still balanced on Sasuke; she stretched towards the base and set the phone back down. After doing this, she darted off the bed, her foot bouncing from his chest as she sprung to the bathroom, tripping up on the forgotten clothes from last night, which reminded her of what they had done due to Sasuke's unrelenting desires. As she disappeared into the bathroom, Sasuke smirked when he saw a faint pink covering the roundness of her cheeks.

* * *

Once she had washed and dressed in the most suitable clothes she could find, since most of them lay on the streets of Tokyo, she grabbed her bag and filled it with piles of useless possessions she thought she would need. A watch was strapped to her wrist, ticking closer towards the start of her day's work.

She walked hastily into the kitchen, bag and coat in hand, and stared at the man hovering over a plate of onigiri. His black spikes cascaded down his face, hiding those captivating eyes that were tired with alcohol and exhaustion. They were even darker today. His head jerked up to see her standing nervously on the opposite side of the counter. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation and uncertainty, which somehow encouraged him to (lazily) slide the dish over to her, signalling his offer of sharing his food. Sakura's eyebrows curved in shock; he never shared... _anything_. Even though her stomach pleaded for a taste, her feet stayed rooted to the floor.

"Eat." A simple command that she hesitantly followed, stepping forward to take one.

"Thanks" she whispered. This behaviour was definitely down to his recent intoxication.

Noticing the time on her watch, she quickly shoved the rest of the rice into her mouth, swallowing harshly, rice scratching at the walls of her throat. She skidded round and marched to the door, stopping to fetch the keys from the side table.

"Don't kill anyone" Sasuke spoke with sarcasm.

"I'll try not to, but that doesn't apply to you" she retorted with a smirk as their eyes met "Bye _honey_, I'll _miss_ you"

"Hn, I know you will" it was his turn to smirk when he saw her frown and roll her eyes.

Sakura spun around to the door, resting her palm against the handle and turned it. A 'click' sounded and she wrenched the heavy panel of wood open to reveal another very beautiful man with his fist mid-air. Her eyes clashed with his. Black, like Sasuke's. His hair was pulled behind his head, sheathed by a small hair band that held every strand in a low ponytail. Black, again. His skin was pale like Sasuke's as well; in fact, every feature was almost identical minus the lines creased beneath his eyes. His body was well built, his shirt moulding to the muscles of his arms. Damn. Sakura couldn't stop staring at his beauty. She was so jealous. And when he spoke, the words flowed from his mouth in a smooth melody, nearly lulling her eyes closed. But she was too distracted by the words that came out from his perfectly carved mouth...

"So this is my sister-in law to be"

* * *

**Hey peeps :D **

**I wrote this for you whilst watching F1 so pls like it, cus I love F1 and I kinda missed most of it ahaha. I want to thank everyone again for supporting my fic by reviewing or faving or alerting :D:D:D**

**Also, I realised that this is quite a serious chapter compared to the others and I supposed it makes a nice change because most of the time it is light and funny, but this chapter allowed me to connect with my plot (which I almost forgto :S) And I tried my hardest to get this up this month so that there would be two and I managed it soo yayyy! School is already hetic and I really wish summer would just appear again; too much pressure blehhh**

**And I bet you can't guess who our new arrival is huh? huh? Even though I've made it soooo obvious ahahaaa. I came up with the ending to this chappie in the shower this morning and started doing my happy dance... then I almost slipped so I'm not doing that again. The risks I take for fanfiction. I really hope you like it and I will do my best to update asap. **

**Keep reviewing, I like seeing your thoughts and stuff :D it's very helpful to me and the story. Happy reading! **

**Byebi xoxo**


	7. Bombshells, They Never Stop Falling

**A/N: I'd like to thank every reviewer of the last chapter, :CiiCinREX: : SectumSemprae: :killmeangel24: :Neko the kawatta cat: :7HeartAndSoul7: :TigerLilyette: :cutecookiechick: :RikaaKiwi: :xXNinXGalXx: :ChibiVampireQueen: :nadeshiko-yuna: :inu-babyfirl1: :LaughsRFun: :BlossomSage: :SakuBunny: :SakuraUchiha44530: and :yvetterrz:  
And thank you to my two anonymous reviewers :sasusaku 1 fan: and :savagebeauty1981: I love you all sooooooo much and thankyou very much to everyone who alerted, favourited and so on! 3 much love there**

**Summary (changes everytime lol): It was just supposed to be a one-night standbut who knew it would take them seven days to become engaged. "You need a woman in your life Sasuke" "I do have one" Sakura's face was marred with shock "You do? who is it?" he returned her gaze, "You". AU. **

**This story contains sexual scenes, strong language and the drinking of alcohol (and the occasional smoking, just in case some of you didn't know)**

Disclaimer: mahhh not this again...I don't (unfortunately) own Naruto but if I did, I would involve Sasuke more in the manga! I miss him~

* * *

Bombshells. They just wouldn't stop falling. Everytime she had recovered from one explosion, another would set off, giving her minimal time to adjust to anything.

Sakura was beginning to believe she was a magnet for disaster or just possibly, life changing news (drama queen). I do have to agree with her though. Lately she has been victim to several misfortunes that all involve a certain dark and handsome, testosterome overloaded man, who never failed to surprise her whether it was good or bad.

I find it very funny to watch. Sigh, ah the joy in other people's drama, it always keeps me on my feet, don't you agree? I mean, she was supposed to be starting her new job with a fresh, clear mind, free from any type of confusion and aggrivation... but, that would be too easy and unrealistic. Instead, Sakura ended up starting the day (fairly) normal only to run into the older version of her dear roommate, whose arrival was a shocker to both her and Mr. Icecube.

Seriously, hand me the popcorn.

* * *

**¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦ Bombshells, they never stop falling ¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦**

**

* * *

**

She stared, that's all she could do, stare at the beautiful creation leaning against her doorframe. She couldn't get over how perfect he looked; the temporary spell he had cast upon her distracted Sakura from realising the valuable words spoken from his finely lipped mouth. The man who she stood admiring, looked down with amusement wrinkled into the corner of his eyes, she was certainly a sight to behold herself. He had seen no one, in the entirety of his life, with pink hair but as they say, there's always a first for everything and that was indeed the case in this situation. The man allowed her a few minutes to collect her thoughts (and composure) before continuing on his 'hello' speech. Sasuke however, was more than happy to break Sakura out of her trance and did exactly that.

Growl. "Itachi" this brought both of their attentions to the brooding man sat in the kitchen, his eyes black with a darkening red hue circling his irises. Sakura shook her head as subtly as possible before peering behind her to look uncomfortably at Sasuke, she never liked this much tension, especially when it felt as if someone was going to kill.

"Hn, I see you haven't changed little brother" the man named Itachi chuckled lightly at his brother's sourness, a true Uchiha he was.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke spat, his aura becoming too intense to stand any longer for one pink-haired woman.

"To see you of course" Itachi paused to glance at the confused woman still in front of him, "and your...fiancée"

The subtle once over and mocking of his eyes suddenly brought her back into reality and with it her deathly temper. She glared into his eyes, making sure to pierce her way through his black pits of arrogance and slapped her hand against his chest, a vibration tickling the appendage at the force of it.

"Nice to make you acquaintance" she hissed venomously, with a strong push of her hand in an effort to move him and make a quick exit, "but you'll have to excuse me or I'll be late."

Having lived in Europe for a long time now, Itachi had adjusted to their mannerisms and in the process turned into quite the gentleman whose behaviour towards woman was exactly as his mother thought it should be, polite and caring. So, doing the opposite to what Sasuke would have done, he peeled her hand from his chest, resting a caress of his lips on top of it then excused himself out of her way, watching as she swirled in the direction of the lift with a pink stain spread across her cheeks.

Sasuke was not amused.

"What the fuck was that" he spat again, harsher than before.

"That, my foolish little brother, was what is called being a gentleman and _polite_" Itachi glided through the doorway, gently approaching his brother and sitting opposite him where Sakura had sat earlier.

"I think you should learn it."

"I think you should fuck off," their eyes met for a few seconds but were interrupted by Sasuke's restless anger.

"I don't repeat myself."

"I know" the older Uchiha reached for the newspaper laying beside his brother whose hand whipped out, taking hold of Itachi's wrist in a squeezing grip, "Now now, that's no way to treat family."

"And you would know" Sasuke sneered, a slight gleam of white appearing between his firmly lined mouth. Itachi's eyes darted to meet Sasuke, his gaze pained and guilty. Having noticed the loosening grip around his wrist, he slid his arm back relieving the strain on the bone. It burned along with his regret and the memories still fresh in his mind continuing their haunt.

"They told me" Itachi's voice was gentle but his response was nothing more than a growl.

"I was shocked and...pleased that you found someone" he looked down, "that could make you happy."

Sasuke was never the sentimental type and being in this predicament with his brother treading on eggshells, expressing his feelings towards him was not a favourite moment to remember. He stared with as much coldness as he could muster, never allowing his eyes to wander from Itachi's face; he just couldn't understand that after all of those years, Itachi still assumed their relationship was redeemable, that it was how it used to be.

"Get. Out"

"Sasuk-" Itachi was desperate to keep his company for just awhile longer.

"I have no need to listen to anything you have to say" Sasuke's stare wavered for a second but returned to Itachi like a bullet from a gun, "ever."

A silent air wrapped around them. The thrumming of fingers against the worktop cut through the thick air, each hitting it with precision creating an irritating melody that caused a twitch in Sasuke's jaw, his temper was getting worse with every passing second. His eyes gleamed with annoyance and malice; he ran them over the lean fingers beating on the counter, glaring a hole into them individually. Itachi sensed the biting tension rising from opposite him and looking cautiously into his brother's eyes, he witnessed for a moment the raw hatred scarred across his black pupils. He stopped his tapping.

"Sasuke," Itachi murmured through his heavy breathing, "I want to be ther-"

"Why is it that all of a sudden you and those two insist on invading my privacy!" I can fully assure you that if you were in Itachi's position right now, you would be able to see just how much Sasuke had grown, and I'm not talking about grown length wise, I mean grown as in intimidation, anger and...power.

"You weren't there before so why be here now!"

"Because I want to change things and I was there until..." Itachi trailed off into reminisces, unwanted ones; he knew that if he were to rake up old memories, there would be no chance of redeeming his relationship with his little brother. That brief reminder, his body tense and every muscle standing firm under the beautifully pale, unblemished skin struck Sasuke.

"Go" his voice quiet and fractured.

And Itachi did just that. He lifted himself from the stool, his eyes peering down with concern, taking a once over of his brother before gliding around to the front door. Pause. Itachi slanted backwards opening his mouth to part with words of comfort but thought against it and instead muttered a short 'bye' before shuffling through the door, hunched slightly with disappointment and defeat.

* * *

I would say that the Uchihas' encounter lasted approximately 10 minutes and within this time, Sakura had made it to work, sweating and panting as if she had ran a 10 mile race, her hair whipped back with the smallest gleam of perspiration lining her roots. Underlying strands were glued to her neck, hidden by the upturn of her collar; her scarf hung carelessly, falling down against the breasts of her coat. She was wrapped up like a Christmas surprise what with the weather becoming fairly breezy in the past few days, nearing the month of December. Jogging through the hospital entrance, Sakura's eyes caught the bouncy bust of a blonde woman who stood propped up on the front desk, her thin red lips gently moving as she spoke to the receptionist. Sakura assumed her to be a doctor of some sort by looking at the silver stethoscope dangling from her neck; she straightened up, brushing her fingers through her clammy locks and walked towards the chesty woman.

Cough. "Um, hi I'm Haruno S-" I've noticed that the people in this 'love' story seem to like cutting each other off, haven't you?

"Haruno Sakura, aged 21, birthday March 28th 1988, graduate of Tokyo University in Medicine- with honours- and newest resident at Tokyo Hospital" the blonde woman tilted her head to face Sakura, her brown eyes shining with knowledge.

"I know exactly who you are." Her mouth curved almost smugly when she noticed the raise of Sakura's eyebrows, shock buried into the creases lining above.

"Err," the pink haired woman shook the dizziness away, "yes, nice to meet you..."

"Tsunade" the woman said strongly, her voice hard and powerful. Tsunade ran her eyes down the length of Sakura's dishevelled figure, pausing on her sticky locks all of which worsened Sakura's nerves, a sheet of stickiness coating her palms. Without uttering a word, Tsunade twisted round and began walking beckoning Sakura to follow her, which she jumped to nervously. Nothing was exchanged between the two females as they trailed down the corridor like man and dog, no offence intended Sakura. Pulling to a stop in front of a clinically white door, Tsunade cracked it open with the flick of her wrist and welcomed Sakura into the room where a pair of chairs and a desk sat waiting patiently for them to occupy. The blonde woman glided past, her bust brushing forcefully against Sakura's arm. Let me just tell you, Tsunade my friends, isn't exactly a conservative lady _especially_ in the boob department.

"Take a seat" her voice boomed like a terrier's bark, rough and sharp, never failing to cut through you.

Sakura stood in dumbfound-ness, still suffering from her overwhelming introduction in the reception. She had a feeling that life working at Tokyo hospital was going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

Personally, all I know about hospitals is that you go there when extremely hurt or ill and doctors, with their many tools, prod and pluck at you until they finally after 300 years of your life, fix you. And of course, there is no exception for Tokyo.H. Sakura, on her first day, was already cutting through people and trying her best to mend their broken bodies and by the time she was home, boy was she exhausted.

Oh how sorry I feel for her. You never know what news can come your way.

* * *

Her back slouched leaning on the door. She was home after a painfully long day in a painfully clean place, minus the blood she encountered occasionally when clogging a cut or sewing a gash. Even so, the majority of her day was spent under the tutoring of Tsunade who covered things that Sakura didn't know existed. All she could muster was a 'wow' in a low breath as she submitted to the laziness lodged in her joints, her bum sliding ungracefully along the wood of the door until it hit the cold ground with a thud. Well, at least that's what she thought the noise was from.

Another thud, as dull as the last, vibrated in her ear. She heard it again only this time, she could barely make out, with concentration that she thought had died and gone to sleep, a pair of groans. What. The. Fuck. was all she could think.

_'It's like, one in the morning... on a fucking weekday!'_, she reached for the handle as leverage and struggled to her feet with a slight tremble of her knees.

Following the echo of the sounds she took herself towards the unknown, somewhat apprehensive of what she would find...again. Now you are probably expecting her to find something rather unattractive in the bedroom, which was my initial thought but surprisingly, Sakura's ears led her to the expected scene in the study.

With the door wide open.

Very unattractive.

Sasuke was pounding into a woman, his solid arms trapping her against his marble chest, her hair curling round her shoulder and grazing the desk as she propped her body up with the strength of her hands. One of his hands stuck to her belly, his fingers spread out digging and blemishing her moist skin with pink lines. Sakura couldn't stand to look and spun on her toes in the direction of the kitchen but her quest to find food was interrupted by knocking on the front door. Huffing, she trotted over to answer, her hand swinging the door back on its hinges. What she found in front of her was another surprise altogether.

* * *

I think about 30 minutes past, Sakura's guest was gone and Sasuke was parting from his. He stood leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed whilst the woman's hands tickled the bone of his cheek, slowly swiping back and forth along the porcelain skin. She moved in closing the excess space that lay between them, her lips hardly touching his before Sasuke's beastly behaviour took over and pulled her, licking his tongue on hers in the warmth of her mouth.

"Hn" he grunted, slanting backwards to release his lips and say his final goodbye; and as usual, goodbye wasn't said by Sasuke but instead his eyes did all the talking, eliciting a giggle from her along with a wave. _'Finally'_ he thought and not soon after the closing of his apartment door was there violent crashing resonating from his bedroom.

Some concern bubbled within his belly and he found himself rushing to the banging. Low and behold, his eyes were greeted with clothes and suitcases thrown across his entire room and an extremely distraught Sakura lying in defeat in the middle of the chaos. The greenness of her eyes had darkened to the extent that no emotion other than complete disorientation was projected through…she was lost. Sasuke padded carefully across the jungle of clothes towards her shattered figure, stopping only to crouch down and scoop her up in his arms.

He rested on the floor, his back clashing with the bed frame and her body lying in his lap with her head crushed against the hardness of his chest, his arms shielding her from the rest of the world. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, soaking into his shirt.

Sasuke's mouth settled above her ear, kissing it, trying to dispel the distress in her mind.

"Sakura" his voice nothing but a whisper, forcing more tears to erupt from her soar eyes, water meshing into her lashes until they drooped heavily with a coat of wetness.

"Sakura, shhh, what happened?" Sasuke surprised himself with the gentleness he had adopted. Sakura still couldn't answer. It hurt to even think about it. He rocked her in his arms, wrapping her in as much warmth as he could. His heart was taunt from all of her crying, he felt sick.

"Please stop crying," his breath cast a flurry of heat that travelled round the pattern of her ear, "tell me what's wrong."

And finally, through many of her hiccups and crys, she managed to speak in one whisper, one quick breath.

"My dad died."

* * *

Looks like there is never any escaping those bombshells.

* * *

**OHMYGODDDDDD! I am so so so so so so to the infinety and beyond so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I didn't anticipate the intense work load I would be lumbered with now that I'm back at school (for like 3 months) and I've just had some mock exams already and the homework has been toooooooooooooo intense. I tried my best to write last month and I wrote half of it then but the inspiration was taken away along with the amount of free time I had left, which was next to none.**

**I seriously love all of you guys though for continuing to read and so I hope that this chapter isn't a disappointment because reading through it (for me) was kinda painful, I'm not fond of it. I really hope you like it as much as you liked the other chapters! Feel free to bludgen me to death with any weapon of your choosing, I hold my hands up.**

**Love you alllllllllllllll so much! and I hope that the year is going well for you and that my story can add a bit of happiness to it, cus mine needs brightening up right now, mahhh. LOL. Please, new readers are very welcome to join this little community that we have going on in the town of tokyo ahahha and of course my dearest and oldest readers are forever welcome to stay (or sod off if this story bores you looool) 333 ILY! KEEP REVIEWING AND STUFF! ahahahaa**

**Happy reading!  
Byebi xoxo**


	8. Rain Rain Go Away

**A/N: Omg! How long has it been? A good half a year that's how long, and here was me saying how I would update every month -empty promises much! But since I've had some free time this week (half-term baby) I thought what the heck, lemme have a go at finally finishing this chapter...and I'm soooooo relieved that I have! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

**T****HANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER, FAVOURITED, ALERTED, AND KEPT THEIR PATIENCE IN TACT! I LOVE CHOOOOOOO~ **

**Summary (changes everytime lol): It was just supposed to be a one-night standbut who knew it would take them seven days to become engaged. "You need a woman in your life Sasuke" "I do have one" Sakura's face was marred with shock "You do? who is it?" he returned her gaze, "You". AU.**

**This story contains sexual scenes, strong language and the drinking of alcohol (and the occasional smoking, just in case some of you didn't know)**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei, I apologise for my lateness but I finally made it :D of course the IDNON but I'm still making a story outta it ;P

* * *

_**And seeing as last chapter I got to 100 reviews (YAYYYY), I am dedicating this chapter to the person who got me into the three digits...**_

_****__:LaughsRFun:, thank you especially chickadee, love love love you for making it 100 and always reviewing every chapter!_

* * *

Before Sasuke had the chance to console her, Sakura wrenched herself from his hold and sprung away, her stance wobbly from the sudden jolt of her body that had suffered a good half an hour of trembling. Her head throbbed with the tension built up during her fit of tears, she could bearly lift her eyelids, they were swollen and heavy with pain. Sasuke was taken aback by her reaction but as I'm sure you will all agree, she had good reason to want to be away from him.

"Don't!" She snapped, her head cast down allowing the streams of water emptying from her eyes to fall to the floor silently, wet splashes gathering at her feet.

Sasuke's eyes questioned her motive, his dark pupils straining to see past the thick haze of distress settled over her eyes. Usually he was a master at reading people and how they felt but Sakura (for once) was making it impossible for him to do so, she was protecting herself with a fortress of anger that confused him entirely, why was she angry with him?

"Sa-"

"Shutup!" Her voice carried through the apartment like a restless siren, "Go away." He answered her with a inquiring stare.

"I don't want you near me." This took him by surprise, what was this woman talking about? Sasuke didn't bother answering with words and instead, balancing an arm on the edge of his bed and forcing himself up, a dull ache lodged in his knees from the lack of exercise in them -from sitting down for too long of course, this Uchiha was very (physically) fit- and walked towards her, arms ready to offer her comfort. He reached for her arm but she violently slapped her hand against his skin, bruising it in a dark stain.

"Don't touch me after you just _fucked_ someone else!" She spat her words, anger laced through each syllable making them sharp enough to slice him into a thousand shards of flesh; the moon's light touched her skin, illuminating her pale face and the shadows painted along her cheeks left by her tears. Her eyes were a piercing green, dark, looking at him with nothing but brewing rage.

Sasuke's face contorted at her remark, his eyebrows scrunching together over his eyes, casting a layer of darkness wedged above his eyelashes.

"What?" His voice was strong, the word perfectly pronounced.

"I said don't fucking touch me you piece of filth!" Wow, an immense change in her temperament don't you think?

"Filth?" Sasuke's hair lowered over his face, obscuring his eyes, his hair slashing across his cheeks as he tried to contain as much anger as possible, after all, he wasn't one for hitting a woman.

"Hn," he looked up, his hair swaying away from his skin, leaving a few rogue strands to rest freely on his face, "You know what, screw you Sakura, you're on your own."

His word was final.

* * *

**¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦ Rain Rain Go Away ¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦**

* * *

We've all experienced a loss in our lives, whether it's been a relative, friend, animal or even a possession, so I know for a fact that every one of you can empathise with Sakura. But it would seem the only one who wasn't capable of that, was our night and shining douche bag, Sasuke. 'Of course a man such as he doesn't have the heart to imagine the pain Sakura is feeling' -you would all say, but really, Sasuke was probably the only one who could truly appreciate her affliction.

After Sasuke's heartless statement, he stormed through their apartment dragging his coat and shoes with him and left, the door crashing close, a small split travelling up the wooden frame from the heavy force that had bounced against it. He didn't care for her mood swings, yes her dad had passed but there was no justification for the severity of her aggression; he may have indulged in a refreshing activity earlier on with another woman, however, they had never made their relationship exclusive. Although, I would say (and I'm sure you will agree) that announcing your engagement publicly, would imply some sort of exclusivity but alas, Sasuke thought otherwise.

_'She knew it was a fluke and yet..."_ His mind was distracted by the pungent aroma tickling his nose; the smell of pollution caught his attention, assaulting his eyes with a stinging sensation that coursed through his tear ducts, forcing the calm waters to churn and ready themselves for release -of course, being Sasuke a man of few tears, he was able to subside the urge. To make matters worse, an unknown feeling nestled in the depths of his stomach, tightening around his gut and knotting in his intestines determined to make him see sense and to see the consequences of his words.

He knew it was guilt because he was liable for anymore damage done to her in that state but he couldn't retrace his steps, he couldn't loss to this feeling of pure shame, he was too proud.

Continuing to walk aimlessly along the streets of Tokyo, Sasuke's mind wandered through the time he and Sakura had spent together, remembering every shouting contest between them, the women he had sought after to relieve him from the anger of those arguments, the small jokes they shared on occasion, but most importantly the moments of intimacy with her. He remembered how soft her skin was to touch and the smoothness of her lips against his…

He remembered how tight her face was with agony and the endless tears pouring from her eyes. She had been in so much pain, and low and behold, he had been a dick just a few hours before. Why was his timing so shit?

The image of her face stayed in the forefront of his mind playing on the guilt penetrating his insides, and this time, for once in his life, he would make things right–how? Well you would be surprised with the ideas this little Uchiha had for Sakura…

* * *

"I owe you."

"Damn right you do. In fact, I think you should be the one to fill in for her but I'm not about to hand out a job to someone who isn't even qualified to write his own name."

"I'll ignore that jab," he looked into Tsunade's eyes with as much sincerity as he could muster, "Thank you very much for understanding."

"No problem but don't think I'll be doing this again, she _has_ only just started and normally I wouldn't be inclined to allow her leave at such an early stage in her contract but I'll make an acceptation. Now get out of my office before I change my mind." The busty woman bellowed from her desk as she pointed towards the door of her office, keen to restore her focus and finish the paper work covering every corner of her desk.

Sasuke walked away from her smirking at his success, reaching out for the door handle, his fingers brushing the door handle as Tsunade quickly offered her condolences and hopes in Sakura recovering from her loss, and with that the Uchiha left smoothly through the gap of her office door.

He felt slightly relieved of the tension churning in his stomach–he was going to make this up to her (mainly because he didn't want her moping in his flat which of course my friends, isn't the real reason as you've probably guessed.) Walking towards the hospital exit, female eyes trailing behind him, he couldn't help but feel, sort of, uncomfortable under their gazes… as if he were cheating on her just by being the object of a few female's attentions–although, I do recall him saying their relationship was a _"fluke"_, don't you?

His body glided through the calm corridors of the hospital, past filled wards of patients paralysed, missing and broken limbs, or the simple cases of mononucleosis and food poisoning; he was slightly disgusted by being in such a place, crowded with a dangerously large quantity of sick people. How could Sakura cope with the endless sniffles or coughing fits emanating from behind every closed door? Just as her name passed through his mind, a flash of pink assaulted his eyes and a foreign weight clashed with his chest (didn't mother Uchiha teach him to look where he was going?) His hands leapt up instantly to catch whatever had collided with him, feeling slim arms that could, if he tried, fit into the groove of his hands. The sensation of contact prickled lightly along his fingers and palms, giving him the shivers–he definitely needed to see a doctor, his body was acting up too much lately.

Quickly recovering from his daze, he pushed the weight away as to get a clearer look at what he just hit only to see the one person he wasn't ready to see.

A Miss Haruno Sakura.

"Hn." '_Wrong thing to say buddy,'_ the Uchiha thought regretfully to himself, seeing her eyes narrow and lips tighten into an invisible line.

"Typical." She muttered whilst rolling her pearly green eyes and forcing her arms from his grip.

"And here was me being nice."

"You call that attitude of yours _'nice'_?"

"Whatever," He made a grab for wrist, "Come on."

"Wha-, let go of me!" Her voice was much louder than he would have liked, what with all of the unwanted attention they were already subject to, she insisted on making his life even more difficult. He persisted however, and managed to drag her slowly through the hospital waiting room, inch-by-inch reaching closer to the exit.

She wasn't about to give up yet (this was Haruno Road-Rage Sakura after all my friends.)

"Unlike you I actually have a job–that I earned by merit." Sakura continued to throw obscenities his way, insulting his entire existence to the point the cool and calm male clutching her wrist, began to seethe with annoyance. She was good at bruising his ego.

"Listen," He barked suddenly, his voice jerking her stiffly, "I couldn't give a fuck about your opinions of me or my lifestyle, I didn't ask for any of it, but if you had just stopped for one fucking minute to allow my explanation to reach your ears, you would know that I kindly swung you a holiday from work because I seem to remember that your father just died, and despite your brilliant ability to paint on a calm and collected façade, I can see that you're suffering immensely from the loss of the man who helped bring you into this world!"

Sakura was speechless…that was the most she ever heard him speak in the entire time she had known him.

"So stop annoying me, shut the fuck up and let someone else take care of you for once." He let out a long breath. This woman did many strange things to him– I mean, even I'm surprised by his little (or should I say, long) speech. Good one Mr. Hunky-monkey.

"…What did you have in mind?" The pink haired woman whispered, tears threatening to fall from her already dry eyes.

"Hn."

* * *

Although she had lost track of how long the journey had amounted to as of yet, the drive so far was smooth, clean of any offending bumps or jerks, giving them time to cool down from their episode in the hospital. As soon as they reached outside the building a car was parked waiting to whisk them off to Sasuke's 'surprise'. It was like being in a movie–a rich, arrogant, sexy guy picks you up in a black, sleek Rolls Royce with a driver stationed behind the wheel ready to follow any direction ordered, and you the poor peasant (exaggeration much Ms. Haruno,) woman whose family can only afford hand me downs, giving you no choice but to work three jobs that aren't enough to pay for your rent.

The space inside was amazing. Leather covered seats with polished mahogany coating the rims of the doors, perfectly cleaned mirrors reflecting every spec of detail they captured in their lenses, and that incredible car smell worked into every crevice of the beastly body of steel.

Just imagine, as his 'fiancée', she was entitled to this sort of treatment…not that she was going to indulge anymore than she already was–it was just an alternative.

"So the first place you think to go after storming out of the apartment, is my place of work?" Sakura asked him after a long moment of silence.

"Hn." And that usual smirk was back.

"Why?" Her attempt at getting an answer was proving impossible against his Uchihaness; all she received was a shrug, "Well this is a great conversation."

"There isn't a reason."

"What, you just felt like visiting the near dead?"

"That's a nice way to talk about your patients." His smirk widened at her eyes rolling.

"Is it always this hard for you to answer a question?"

"Hn."

He literally made her want to pluck every single silky hair from his head to relieve some of the anger gurgling in her stomach. First he forces her to go to some random place he refuses to tell her about, and then when she wants to know a few things, he _again_ refuses to tell her anything. She tried hard to not let herself flip out, resorting to biting her lip hard and scrunching her fists into her lap. Sasuke watched all of this from the corner of his eye, amusement buried deep within his coal eyes. He could see the effort she exerted in trying to maintain the peace currently comforting the both of them, which he had to give her credit for.

"I was a jerk and wanted to make it up to you." Those words felt like a bullet to the brain, she was totally unsuspecting.

"You, are apologising?"

"Was the word 'sorry' mentioned in anyway shape or form?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When you admitted you were a jerk and wanted to make it up to me."

"How is that an apology?"

"It just is." She gave a small wink in his direction, her smile returning to illuminate her face in its bright and attractive glory, (Ooo~ Mr. Uchiha may be developing a crush, wouldn't you agree readers? Interesting…)

"Whatever annoying woman."

"Love you too you pig faced jerk."

"Hn." He couldn't help but chuckle; she was becoming her usual self again.

"So where are we going? You can't expect me to sit here for the whole journey completely ignorant." She badgered once more hoping for some sort of break through that would enlighten her otherwise unknowing mind.

"You'll see when we get there."

"And how long is 'there'?"

"…Haroshi, how much longer?" He spoke demandingly at his driver, the annoyance of her questions finally penetrating his barrier of patience and composure.

"One moment sir." The driver spoke reassuringly to both of them as his hands gripped the wheel, turning it left and right a few times, the car reversing and rolling forward until the handbrake went on and the big beast was put to rest, the purr of its engine slowly calming down into a state of silence.

"I believe we are here sir."

"Thank you Haroshi," Sasuke reached for his seat belt and unclipped it, allowing his body to wriggle freely on his seat. His eyes were dark with an emotion Sakura couldn't pin point, his skin paler than a moment ago, and lips glued together tighter than ever.

"Where are we?" His female counterpart asked with worry terrorising her tone; she didn't like the look on his face or the way he slowly swallowed his nerves.

"Get out."

She did what he wanted and as he had done already, released the restriction from around her body and cautiously rested her hand on the door handle, scared that if she opened it she wouldn't like what she saw–and believe me, she was right. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air mixed with car smell, she gathered up the courage to open the door and take a peek at the place they had been driven to. Briefly looking behind her, she saw that Sasuke was no longer seated next to her, his door ajar letting her see a glimpse of the outside. It was pitch black.

"Come on!" She heard the faint call from an impatient Sasuke who stood outside waiting for her.

Sakura squeezed the handle once more and without giving herself the time to second guess, she opened the door, swinging it back gently and reaching for the ground with her feet.

'_Here I come.'_

'_**Don't be so dramatic.'**_

'_Thanks for your vote of confidence.'_

'_**Yeah yeah just get on with it.'**_

'_Don't rush me!'_

'_**Lalala not listening to you until you get out of this goddamn vehicle.'**_

'_Tch, fine, I'm getting out!'_

She regretted leaving the confines of Sasuke's car, deeply. Tears welled up faster than you could blink and spilled relentlessly from her eyes as she peered up at the site before her…

"Welcome home." Sasuke muttered from behind her, his arm wrapping around her sunken body.

Neither of them noticed that it had begun to rain.

* * *

**I'm the worst promise-keeper in the world lol, I specifically said this would have regular updates so as to not let anyone forget the story line but of course, life's a bitch and I'm lazy, neither go well together. Also I've actually had some pretty tough shit going on, like I went to hospital for some minor operation thingy which made me waste my easter in bed (but I still got a chocolate egg!) and then my papi went into hospital as well for an op, so my family is basically the clan of bionics loool. Also, as has happened to many authors who I follow on here, I had serious writer's block, even though I knew what I wanted to write. **

**I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter (even though its not that long, I just wanted to get it up) and I apologise for any mistakes that appear in it, I did check through but I'm kinda half-asleep (as always) and have probably missed some edits out mahh. I feel like I have so much to say but I can't get it out because I can't be bothered to type anymore and my mind is focused on the last exam I have next week (so happs) but yeah, another thing, I'm sorry for the time skips in this chapter, I got lazy and couldn't be bothered to describe Sasuke going to the hospital and shizzle, so I'm sorry if you don't like that, you can hit me if you want (not that I like being hit :'() **

**Anywho here it is, thanks again to all you guys, I love you so much and thanks to LaughsRFun, this chappie is yours ;P Pwease continue to review and fav and alert this story, it means alot to me and makes me smile when I wake up hahaha**

**Happy reading  
Byebi xoxo (also please check out my new LiveJournal thingy -this link is on my profile page, just wanna see what you guys think yeah. Thankies) **


	9. To Love Or To Hate?

It had been an eternity since she had been here and even in the dark of night, rain pouring over her, she knew it was as she left it.

It was home.

But unlike the thoughts she had had in the years of her absence, of returning to the village, there were no crowds at the gate to welcome her with open arms and smiles.

No. Instead, it was wet and cold, streetlights were only dim specks in the distance and no one stood at the village entrance to welcome her with a warm hug.

It was her and her alone left to cry until the tears ran out.

"Sakura." Sasuke's low voice shocked her; she had forgotten he was there.

"Sakura, we need to get inside, you'll freeze to death." Ha, funny, she wouldn't mind that.

Her nostrils burnt as she refused to let go of the air inhaled into her lungs whilst Sasuke lent in, taking her by the waist to lead her to wherever it was he had decided to go in the direction of.

"Come on." She supposed it was his attempt at giving her the only comfort he could give, and for once she was willing to accept it.

Never had she imagined being this close to Sasuke without the intention of it leading to something more, something that was beyond either of their control.

Perhaps their connection was genuine. Perhaps they really did feel an inkling of real attraction towards each other?

Or more likely, it was simply lust and their need to sate it.

The thought crossed her mind, confusing her as to why she could care so much about the relationship both she and Sasuke shared, when her father, the man who had taught her how to tie the laces of her shoes and use the breaks on her bike, was dead.

But she was lost. For the first time in her life, Sakura could not pinpoint reality.

It wasn't her fault for focusing every attention she had on the man escorting her, who had come to claim his sexual wants of her more than she cared to admit. She couldn't recognise reason or logics. Her defence mechanisms were up, tight around her mind so that it was impossible to register and relate to the pain her heart was tormented by.

And it was this blissful ignorance that continued to shroud her concentration as they arrived at her childhood home, her mother standing in front of the hallway light that poured through onto the street.

Sakura was oblivious to the cooing of her mother's voice and how Sasuke had become unusually accommodating since arriving in Konoha. His eyes weren't as vacant anymore but held something close to warmth in them, albeit unnoticed by Sakura who, if coherent enough, would have made sure to point it out.

Both her mother and Sasuke took her up to her childhood bedroom and laid her beneath the fluffy duvet.

It was then that she felt it, the exhaustion washing over as her body continued to convulse inside from the dread of waking up to find this hadn't been a dream, that her father really was gone from the living.

Once her eyes were closed, Sakura's mother gave a quick kiss to her forehead, quietly offering the Uchiha a space on the sofa in the front room. He thanked her with a nod, deciding instead to watch over Sakura.

And as he watched the retreating back of the Haruno Matriarch, he couldn't help but face the fact that, as much as Sakura could annoy him to no end, he was beginning to like her.

Very Much.

**¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦ To Love Or To Hate? ¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦**

**HEY GUYYYYYS!**

**Jeez, I am bad. It's been over a year since I even looked at this story and uploaded the last chapter. **

**I would first like to say that I have received and read every PM and review you guys have sent me, and despite me not replying to all of them, I just want you to know that I appreciate every one of them. **

**Seriously, you guys are my life line in terms of fanfiction! You manage to make me feel utterly guilty and motivated all in one even when you're all so far away. **

**2012 was a busy year for me, as it was my final year at sixth form (High school for some of you) and so all of my focus was put towards my final exams. However, the good news is, I am taking a Gap year, and will have slightly more time on my hands to dedicate to this fanfic, which btw, is like 2yrs old now! I can't believe that. I wanted so much to post a chapter on the date of its anniversary however I never found the motivation to write any material; I apologise. **

**So, down to the nitty gritty! **

**Reading over some parts of this story, I have come to the realisation of how much I loathe the role of the narrator (that little interruption throughout the story in each chapter). It just doesn't fit or help the flow and progression of the story. It offers no development whatsoever to the characters or plot and for that, I can't stand it! DX It just seems like such a nuisance and out of place in my opinion. **

**Now, this is where you guys come in. I have posted this little preview to the beginning of the next chapter and I want you guys' opinions. I had originally written the narrator's part after it, but it didn't sit right with me, SO, I wanna know if you guys think I should continue to include the narrator in the story as I have done in past chapters, or if you would prefer me to scrap it and just have a continuation of this scene (and from now on in the future) without any input or interruption from another voice...**

**At the end of the day, I wanna write a story that I enjoy and that you all enjoy as well! So, your opinion really does matter to me :) Tell me what you think if you can.**

**Happy reading (I hope I can finish this chapter soon for you guys)**

**BYEBI XXOX **

**LY!**


End file.
